Red World
by The Dopey Kind Of Magic
Summary: Its been 3 days after the origional ending of 'Hush, hush'. Nora starts having mysterious dreams. What could they mean? It leads to soo much more.
1. A Dream of Red

**Hey guys and gals. This is my first Fan Fiction story based after hush, hush.**

**Hope you like it =D**

**A Dream of Red**

I'm in a field of mist. Only the day before, Patch declared himself to me. I look around. Despite it being a dream, the mist is beautiful, a sort of lilac colour. I wave my hand, palm first. It doesn't even make any droplets. Suddenly, there's a roar in the distance. I turn, fear washing over me. I do what my instincts are telling me. Run.

Only the night before, I was in a plain of mist. Now again, I seem to be back. Why the hell is this happening to me? Am I a jinx? That's what I feel like now. I look around, like last time, expecting to find the source of the roar. I sit down, infected with the disease of tiredness. Ugh, I hated being tired all the time. Dad always called me 'Little Clumsy Clucks'. Hold on a sec. Why am I remembering things about Dad when I was 4? This place feels wrong to bring back long forgotten memories. I stand, turn around.

Only to have my face centimetres away from huge black eyes.

I'm running. Something horrible, something monstrous with huge black eyes is chasing me. I'm running through mist that seems to be the only thing in this world. Suddenly, I trip. As I fall, I spin round to see a dark, blood-red figure with the black eyes. Muscular, scarred arms clung to the ridge where I fell. Like he lost the thing most precious to him, he roared. The sound that came was nerve-breaking and bone-chilling. I started to cry with the horrifying fear that came over me and then stopped falling. I had landed.

With a wave of cold and a sudden shudder, I woke up with a start, not sure of what time it is. I'm tired and full of emotions. Love for Patch. Worrying over Vee. Fear of others. Maybe Dabria. I don't know what to do with myself. All these new events, like getting an angel in my life, have also brought back so many memories and thoughts of Dad. He could be someone to talk to now. He would understand, wouldn't he? Would he protest against Patch? Would he think it's ok I'm in love with 8_my _guardian angel?

Has he been gone so long, that I don't know?

This is really the last thing I need to think about at…..1:30 in the morning. Oh God, my life is really not right now.

I get out of bed, only to realise that it's damp with sweat. I put my hand on my forehead, its way too hot for normal. I feel my clothes. Soaking. My hair. Drenched. Is this normal for Nephilim? Did Chauncey get this? Either way, I'm going to do something.

Walking around the room, I realise that all my windows are open. A fresh cool breeze came through. I walk towards the windows, not sure whether to close them, or investigate the temperature. Sticking my hand out hesitantly, I discover that it's actually quite cold. So why was I so hot?

Going as quietly as I can, I creep down the stairs for some water. Since Mom's room is completely wrecked, she's sleeping on a converted bed from a couch until the builders and decorators come and sort it out. Seeing her asleep makes me feel so guilty. I know none of it was my fault, but Dabria was after me, and now my mother has to suffer neck aches and back pains for her time on couch. Any disturbance would wake her.

I was surprised at how alert I was. Whatever was going on is having an effect on me. Usually I'm all groggy and dragging myself to places. Wow.

Quietly, I open the cupboard door to grab a mug. That's how much water I was going to need. Maybe three actually. This was one of my favourite mugs (also noticing that, yet again, I'm alert to detail). 'I'm usually gorgeous but today's my day off' always made me smile. Turning the cold water tap on I fill the mug and immediately start to drink.

Only to start choking it up.

"What are you doing up this early, honey?" That's what started my choking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to startle you Nora," Mom said as she quickly came over to pat and rub my back. After taking a couple of deep breaths I say "It's ok. No harm done."

"Still, I'm sorry. So, what are you doing up this early? It's 1:35 in the morning."

"I was hot. I came down to get a drink of water. I was trying to be quiet when you startled me while I was drinking the water."

"Honey, you look more than hot." she said, giving me a look that said 'explain'. I hated it when she gave me those looks. But this time I didn't really care. She had rights to know why I disturbed her 'blissful' sleep. I lifted my hand to tuck extra strands of hair behind my ear knowing there's no point in trying a poker-face. She lifted her hand to my forehead and took it away immediately.

"Can I just have a drink and get back to you on that?"

"Ok Nora. But don't even bother trying to worm your way out of this."

I stopped gulping the water down. Was I in trouble? "That temperature is giving me concern. If this carries on, we may have to go to the doctors." Oh, _that's_ a relief. I carried on gulping the cold tap water. The water felt like ice going down my chest, it was such a comfort. It was like diving into an ocean after walking for hours in a country sized oven.

"Nora? You've had 4 mugs of water now. Come talk and if you feel the same, you can carry on your attempt for the world record for drinking most water." I smiled; it was nice she was trying to make me feel better even though I didn't feel ill. Despite wanting more, I resist the urge. Knowing I'm hydrated enough, I pour the rest of the water from my fifth mug and set it down. Turning around and walking over, I notice that Mom is fidgeting. Probably wanting to investigate the mysterious fever. "Now Nora, what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm as clueless as you are. I just woke up feeling hot, like I said" I gesture with my hands to add some effect so I can get to bed and let mom get some sleep. We need that more than talk.

"Do you want to go to the doctors? I can arrange an appointment for you."

"At… 1:40. I don't think so Mom. How about we just go to bed and see what I'm like in the morning? Is that ok with you?"

"I said that you weren't going to worm you way out of this because I know you hate it when I go all nurse on you. I'm simply concerned for my daughters' health. Right now though, that seems the best thing to do. Oh dear," she suddenly said.

"What?" I ask. Thinking it's probably another relation to the fever.

"I haven't got any pain killers."

"Mom, I'm not in pain. It's fine."

"Take a cup up with you just in case you get worse and if you need anything, I'm right here."

"Thanks Mom. If _you_ need anything, I'm upstairs."

"Thanks Nora. Now go to bed and get some rest. It will do _good_ for you," she said smiling with an apologetic look as if to say 'I'm sorry your ill and I can do beep all'.

I quickly go upstairs to give Mom some peace and space. Walking past her room, there was a big draft of the smell of smoke, reminding me of when I was trapped and Patch came to save me. No, no. I will not think of Dabria now. I quickly walk in my room, looking at the open windows and feeling the cool breeze. I walk to the side of my bed and press my palm on the mattress. Still damp. I suppose I'm just going to have to ignore that. I slide in bed, feeling that being exposed to the fresh, cold air has made the bed cold with it. This felt nice. As I lay there looking at the ceiling and out the windows, I wonder how knowing I'm a Nephil is going to affect me. But as I start to think of this, my eyelids get _very_ heavy. What's brought this on? It's as if someone is controlling me to go to sleep. I suddenly start to drift…..

I find myself, in a barren plain. Around me is mist. It lingers like a savage hunter and circles me. I walk cautiously, reminding myself about big black eyes, blood-red figures and big, muscular, scarred arms and a bone-chilling roar. I expected that at any moment now, he would appear. There was no wishing for Patch here. He wouldn't come; I know that, I don't blame him. Looking down to know where I'm treading, I wander for what seems like hours to then finally come to a plain where the mist clings to the floor and only comes up to my knees.

My eyes widen with shock.

In the middle of this small, circular plain of mist is a pillar of light. The light is so blinding that you couldn't see past it. Circling down from the mist is dark, lilac mist. This seems to be the source of all of the mist. But that isn't what I'm interested in.

Next to the pillar is him. He's a little taller than me and very muscular. His skin was the palest I have ever seen. The scars on his arms look like they were made from the claws of a bear or teeth of a shark. They were long, straight and 'obvious to see' scars that ran all the way down both arms. His hair was part of the red I had seen. It was _exactly _blood-red. Like the kind you would see in magazines. I couldn't see his eyes; his head was turned towards the pillar of light and mist. I lean to look behind him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

He had wings. They were large, black and untouched by the light from the pillar. They looked perfect on him. The arch of his wings reached the back of his shoulders and the tips were all the way at the back of his knees. The shape was so fine that his body _protected_ all of his wings from the light. He turned around. I finally saw the black pool of those depthless eyes. I waited for the roar or the sprint that came for me.

Only he smiled.

He turned his body so he was fully facing me and spread his wings. They were no longer black. They were blood-red like his hair. Fear crept up me again and I felt the shaking that began within me. He came towards me. As he came closer, I crept back, knowing if I ran, he would follow me. As he came closer, I realised that he was young. He looked like he was 21 at least.

I realised I wasn't moving.

He reached me and said in a soft voice "Do not be afraid. I have been waiting a long time for you Nora Grey. My name is Crimson." He bent over and kissed my forehead. I was shocked that I didn't feel offended at all. Patch would've hit him hard. But this is my dream so…

"This is no dream, Nora Grey."

I looked at him with wide eyes. The light behind started to reach out with whip like strands and touched him. There and then, he was on fire._ Literally_ on fire. He roared that painful cry. I started to scream.

I woke up with a start. I was freezing. I sat up and I grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around me. It was 9:30 in the morning. What did Crimson mean 'This is no dream'? How on Earth did he know my name and why of all dreams do I remember this one so perfectly?

I didn't want to involve Patch in this. It was only a dream right?

After some pondering, I got up carefully so not to get a rush of dizziness and got dressed in denim jeans and a lilac, long sleeved, V-neck top. With clothes on, I went to close the windows only to find something at the window I investigated last night. On the window sill was a silver charm bracelet with two, large circles at either end of the chain. On one had a black feather, the other a red. Next to them, was a clipping of blood-red hair, tied by a woven, brown band. The words of the dream rang in my head.

"This is no dream, Nora Grey."

**So..what do you think?**

**Are the chapters too long and do you want me to shorten them? Is it ok?**

**Tell me if you wan't me to keep writing and UD soon. This only took me 3 hours to do.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	2. Feathers

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Just like to thank Tibbins for helping me out with this Fan fiction.**

**Have fun with the next chapter.**

**Feathers**

I sat there on my bed. Twirling the charm bracelet around my fingers. Since finding it, I've been having this weird urge to put it on. I grab the chains end at put it in my mouth. Biting hard, I grab the other chain end, twin it round my wrist and attach the…

My phone buzzed.

Great, just when I was about to find out if anything happened when I put the bracelet on, I got a text. I put the bracelet on the bedside and reached for the phone that lay next to it. I quickly turned it off lock and looked at my text.

It was from Patch. _Mom goin 2 work 2day?_

I text back quickly, knowing off by heart that Mom will be gone for 3 days doing work in Washington. _Mom's goin 2 Washington 4 3 days. Y? U poppin over?_

I wait a couple of minuets.

_Thats the plan. I need 2 check if ur safety syst is workin _I knew that was his way of saying he wanted to see me ASAP. I text back, giving him exactly what he wants. Hey, what can I say? He knows me.

_Well, u can pop over if u want. I need 2 talk 2 u anyways._

_I'l be there in a few. X _Wow. That's a first. 3, no, 4 days in and not once has he sent a kiss at the end of a text. As matter of fact, Patch hasn't really text at all. Something must be up or he is taking his job seriously. Thinking about passing the time as I wait, I uncrossed my legs, grabbed the bracelet and shoved it in my pocket. I look at the window sill. The blood-red strand of hair is still there. What was it, a peace offering? Had Crimson done something wrong against me? Was it a keepsake?

I grab the hair and drop it in the draw, hiding it under a couple of hair products. I creep downstairs to avoid waking Mom. Only to find she isn't there. I look at the clock. 10:30Am. Mom would've left for Washington 4 hours ago. I suppose she would've left without saying anything. She thought I was ill. I walk over to the kitchen counter only to find 2 tablet boxes and a note. It was only Mom telling me to look after myself.

_Honey, I'm sorry I didn't come to see you and say bye. You were just in a deep sleep. All your windows were open and you were so hot. I quickly went out and bought pain killers for you even though you said you weren't in pain. It can't hurt to care. Anyway, if Patch comes round, tell him I said hi and also tell him he's welcome to stay while I'm gone. Just on the couch._

_I don't want __ANY__ surprises when I get home._

_Love Mom, xx_

I groaned.

It was obvious that Mom thought me and Patch had been together longer than we were letting on. I had the feeling that when Mom gets back, she going to give me the sex talk. Like I haven't had that already.

I go through the cupboard and grab a mug. I open up the painkiller boxes and grabbed a tablet through the foil and put it at the back of my throat. I quickly fill the mug with water and gulp it down along with the tablet.

I sighed. Today isn't going to be bad hopefully. Patch is going to spend the whole day here and…

Hands slid around my waist. I smile.

"What are you doing? Taking painkillers? What's the matter?" he said softly making my skin tingle.

"I wasn't feeling that good last night. I was hot and woke up in the middle of the night. I'm just taking this in case I feel worse.," I said confidently ,"And anyway, for one, why didn't you knock and two, couldn't you just have used your mind powers to find out what was wrong?"

"I'm trying to act normal around you. I don't want to creep you out," he said as I turned around and he tightened his hold on me. The thought of him trying to act normal was funny but also upsetting that he is doing so much for me when I can do nothing for him.

"You don't have to act normal around me. I like your gifts, although, just keep the mind reading to a minimal. I like my privacy. And how is coming into someone's house without knocking and stalking up to the only person inside…normal?" I said, managing to pull of Vee's look of the arching eyebrow.

"I thought you liked it when I sneak up on you?" he whispered, afterwards pulling a huge grin on his face. I had to giggle at that. It was true; I did like his sneaking and surprises. I held my hands out for a gesture for him to take them and he didn't hesitate. I pulled him over to the couch and sat him down. "Ok Nora, something's up?" he said going all serious with business of being my guardian angel.

"I…" I stuttered. I wasn't sure what to tell him. About the bracelet or about the dream. The lock of hair was out of bounds. I decided to go for the bracelet. "I found a bracelet this morning. It isn't mine but it looks like it might have something to do with us," I gave him the concerned look to add effect.

"Why would it be to do with us? Let me see it!" he said in a serious tone.

He was concerned that something was after me maybe? I pulled out the bracelet with extreme care. I had to admit, it was very pretty. Even if it had nothing to do with us and wasn't dangerous in any way, I would wear it a lot. I wanted to wear it now. I handed it to Patch and he sighed in thought.

"I haven't seen one of these is centuries," he said, a smile hinting at the memory. That disappeared as soon as it appeared. I asked what I mainly wanted to know.

"What is it? What does it mean?"

"It's called a Haile. They are extremely rare and only made by the best of Angels or worst of Fallen." Oh, so that's why he was concerned. Worst of Fallen. He thought that a Fallen was after me like he once was.

"What does it do?" If it does anything or is just a symbol.

"If it's made by Angels, then it probably means that you're blessed. In other words, you will have nice dreams, feel good" he said with a finalizing look "and will soon meet other Angels. These are only given to people who, if they die, will become part of an advanced society of Angels, like Arch Angels for example."

"What if it's made by a Fallen?" I questioned. Getting more concerned that it will be certain death.

"It takes a mass amount of power to make one from Fallen energy. As far as I know, the only Fallen who can make these are the first Fallen. They're called The Haza." Sadness poured over his face. This was a topic that he didn't like talking about.

"And? What does it do? Is it curses forever?" I pointed at the bracelet, now accusing it and whoever made it but also _dying_ to wear it.

"Hailes made by Fallen mean that you're marked. It means that the Fallen who made the bracelet is going to come after you. As you know, that is no nice business to meddle with. These are only given to mass criminals, Nephilim…or…" he ducked his head down. Averting my eyes.

"Or what?" My voice was soothing. Patch wasn't liking the fact I had been given a Haile at all, even if it was from and Angel or a Fallen. I gathered that it meant we would eventually be torn apart. Patch gave up my sacrifice to stay with my and in turn becoming an Angel. Being given a Haile meant that I was either going to become and Arch Angel or something along Angels or...

"A Fallen has found its' Carnet. Carnet is basically a soul mate or eternal lover. There's no way to tell what it is until you wear it. That's why I'm taking it," he gave me a serious look. _I don't want you going anywhere _was pressed in my head. He was being possessive and protective.

"How about I keep the bracelet and just don't touch it?"

"Hailes always have a lure charm on them to their bearer. Angel or Fallen kind. I can tell right now it has affected you already. That means that whoever made this Haile is extremely powerful."

"Why's that?" I quickly glance at the Haile. He was right; I really wanted to wear it. I wanted to snatch it out of his hand now.

"Lure charms don't take full effect until about 4 weeks after it's given. You only found this Haile this morning. It's powerful stuff." He was right. Haile don't take effect for weeks.

I took effect minutes after I found it. This was someone powerful. And it was after me.

"Talk about the Haza. Were they a special group or was there many of them?" I was at this point, playing with my thumb around my mouth and hold the extra strands of hair that get in my face. I was fascinated.

"The Haza only consists of 6 Fallen. They were the first and because of this, kept their original powers making them strong enough to create Hailes. There was Alaric, Sirera, Samuel, Aston, Rodes…..and Crimson." There it was and that's what I feared. Crimson was after me.

"Rodes and Crimson are brothers and the leaders of the Haza. Aston is Samuels' son. Alaric and Sirera are twins. Crimson and Sirera are apparently Carnets." Ok, how does that make sense? If Crimson was with Sirera, then why did I have a dream about him?

"Are any of them…you know…dead?"

"The only way to kill a Haza is to have the Carnet pair with another Angel and, while sharing power, stab him or her in the chest with a dagger."

"That doesn't sound hard."

"It only doesn't sound hard because you have me. I know it's my job to protect you, but sometimes I might not always be here. There is also other people who've had this and knew nothing about our world. You're a Nephil as well. You're luckier than most." Oh, well, I hadn't thought about that.

"Can I have some time on my own? As in you aren't in this house at all. I need to sleep." I slacked my face to add the effect. Patch never liked saying no to me. I knew that by doing this, he would give me some space.

"It's ok, I understand. Of course you can have some time on your own. I don't object but keep your phone close. If anything happens, call me ok?" I gave him a quick short nod and he leaned over to kiss me. I didn't protest. When our lips touched, my heart was like a drum. It's was beating so hard that I didn't have to pay attention to it to hear it. Patch pulled away, giving me a smug grin and the Haile and got up and walked off, waving behind him.

I went upstairs, now feeling bad that I basically told Patch to go away, and entered my room. Nothing left in here again. I looked at the Haile. I really wanted to wear it now but I knew that if I did, Crimson would come.

As I got closer to my bed, I looked at the window. On its sill, was a black and absolutely gorgeous dream catcher with large black feathers dangling down. That's why Patch looked smug. It wasn't the fact that his kiss drove me berserk. It was the fact that he made a gift with his own materials and that he knew I would love it. I put the Haile down and picked the dream catcher up. On it was a note on green paper:

_I thought that I might add something interesting to your room so that whenever you look at it you think of me. The black feathers are __**mine**__ as well. I know you will love it. Hopefully the whole Native American stuff works._

_Love you x o x o_

I raised the dream catcher and appreciated his work. I raised it even higher and hung it on the window handle. I'd get a hook for it later. And I just stood there and watched the gems, feathers and string twirl.

Then I was scared.

Because as I watched, a reflection of sunlight from inside the house landed on the feathers, and slowly, the black started to turn to red. Blood-red. And a fire lit Patch's note. The fire receded and I was left with a piece of white paper with black ink.

_You deserve better gifts. _

And at the bottom of the paper, was a drop of red. Blood-red. It was blood and it was from Crimson.

He was watching me.

Right now.

**Soo..what do you think? Was that a bit stupid and totally NOT 'Hush, hush' material?**

**Keep on telling me if you want me to UD or not.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	3. Tension

**Thank you 3ily3 and SpiritAndBlood for being the first 2 people to review my first fan fic.**

**Here's another instalment**

**We Could All Do With Our Own Angel!**

**Tension**

I move slowly.

Seeing Patch's present change before my eyes was eerie. It un-nerved me and made me more aware of my surroundings. Crimson was here. My phone was at the bedside. I had to get to Patch someway.

But it was on the other side of the room. I knew that any movement would cause him to come after me. Couldn't I get any peace in my life? I looked at the only thing that could distract me and calm me. The Haile.

I still wanted to wear it. Looking at it now though, it was like a magnet. I was close to reaching out to it and I only budged slightly towards it. I turn to my left a move like spies do in films. It seemed to be working so far. Going on the balls of my feet, I moved towards the bedside. I started to smell smoke. Being as curious as I was, I turn to look behind me.

Smoke was coming off the paper.

I walk over to it like I would walk over to anyone normally. There's no point in trying to hide the fact I'm trying to get Patch. I know that he's close. I look at the once green now white paper.

From the blood drop that was left on the paper, like how blood moves in water, strands of blood seemed to move around the _paper._ It went into a wavy horizontal line under the previous message. It was slowly starting to form solid words. I lift my hands and rub my eyes, not sure if I'm asleep and this is just another taunting dream. As my hands come over my eyes I realise…

The words had formed.

_I'm not far_

_Never have been…and never will be._

_Never have been. _How long has he been here? Does he know that I have a fair amount of information on his Haza and Haile? I reach with my right hand and pick up the paper. The blood drop is gone. Pacing around the room, I start to wonder why? I stopped at my door It must have been there to give further messages. The words _I'm not far _gave me the worst chill.

I was going to have to be brave and fight my own battle this time.

Walking back over to the window, I drop the paper and pick up the Haile. I realize that this is what I will eventually and must do even though there's my gut and heart screaming 'NOO!', my mind is saying 'Aww hell, you were going to put it on tonight anyway. Be careful.'

"This better be good," I muttered to myself.

I grab the end of the Haile and put it in my mouth. Biting hard, I grab the end with the hatch, twine it round my wrist and…

Click! It was on.

…

…

Nothing happened. Absolutely diddle squat. Nada.

I stood there, thinking 'Well, that was a disappointment.'

There was no pain. Nothing bad. Actually, I felt quite good. All the fear and tension was flowing out of my body and being replaced by a warm relaxing, calming bliss. It wasn't like drugs but I wasn't like anti-depressants either. It was good stuff. I started to smile. I lean my head back and close my eyes. Breathing in deeply, I smell one of my favourite scents. Birthday candle smoke? Oh yeah, it was birthday candles.

I open my eyes and put my head back facing towards my window. I spun round and quickly shoved through my door and dashed down stairs. I look around. No candles, no smoke. I then did something abnormal.

I sulked.

I was so looking forward to seeing candles. Smelling it's once a year scent that I loved. I look at the Haile. Grabbing the hatch, I pull back and..

Click! It came off.

I immediately felt ashamed. I put on the bracelet as soo as I was put under tension from Crimson. Even when Patch _clearly _told me not to. All those gorgeous feelings I had washed away as quickly as it came and no time was wasted into those black feelings of fear and tension came back. The smell of candles left and came back that horrible burnt wood smell.

My chest also felt wrong. It felt heavy. Maybe it was guilt but whatever it was, I HATED it. Looking at the Haile, I still liked it. Those old feelings of putting it on came back.

Holding on to it in my left hand, I go back up stairs to my room. The first thing I see is the paper I dropped on the floor. I drop the Haile on the bed and bend down to pick the paper up. There was something new on the back.

_I bet you loved what you felt. Try wearing it while you are asleep. It's even better._

Thinking about it, I did tell Patch to leave so I could sleep and I was _very _tired. Should I? Shouldn't I? Crimson was also right but also wrong.

I didn't love it.

I _adored _it. I wanted to feel like that for the rest of my life. The bliss that came was un-real. I turned from the window and look at the Haile resting on the bed. It was glowing. Well, the black bit was anyway. It reminded me the way the moon glows around the edges of a total-solar eclipse. I walk over and again biting the end hard, wrap the chain round so I could see the black side glow. It made me think of Patch.

The black stopped glowing.

The red started to glow.

Now I _certainly _don't want to look at that every time I see the Haile on my wrist. Carrying on the way I was before, I pull the hatch and…

Click!

Everything came back. The bliss, the smell and the smile. I look around my room, everything looked brighter.

Now to try and sleep.

I take my trousers off, not bothering to put pyjamas on, and collapse on the bed. With a smile on my face, I pull the duvet over.

All I remember before closing my eyes was someone with red hair and black eyes in my face, stroking my cheek. I also hear a soft whisper…

"Sleep Nora. I will see you there."

The face came closer and I felt a soft pressure on my forehead. Who was this? What was he doing?

I'm in a plain full of lilac mist. The person in my room seemed to have done something to meddle with my reactions. Everything came back of what I saw and felt.

"Holy crap!" I shouted. In my dream, my words echoed. I look at myself. I'm wearing my lilac v-neck and jeans. The sleeves of the v-neck were gone. I look at my right hand, expecting to see the Haile.

My eyes widen and I rub my arm.

From the Haile, a sort of red birthmark-like tattoo was circling my arm. The pattern was rose thorns. I look up, holding onto my arm like I thought it was about to fall off. Then I realise..

I felt _amazing!_

It was better than being awake. I _adored _this more.

But I had to remember. The was Crimsons world. I had questions to ask.

I wanted the answers…

"Now, perhaps?" said a soft, alluring voice.

I turn around and meet the eyes of the leader Haza, Crimson.

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than the others.**

**So… what do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**What would you like to happen?**

**I 3 Red Hot Chilli Peppers for helping me stay calm.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	4. Utopia

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Thank you Anna and Fallen Angel.1234; for your lovely reviews****.**

**Yeah, this is my first Fan Fiction story Anna. To think I only got a C in english language.**

**Utopia**

I turned around to meet the black eyes of Crimson.

There he stood, in front of me, smiling. What was with him and his smiling at me? I answered his question about questions.

"Yes, I want answers now." I was angry and didn't want him anywhere near me. I had to show that.

"Do you like my gifts? There are especially for you." He gave me a look of utter devotion, like he would do anything for me.

"What? Like your gifts? The Haile?" I asked with a bitter edge.

"I made the Haile so you would be protected. It gives you bliss and protects you from nightmares better than that ghastly dream catcher from that pitiful Angel." I wasn't going to stand insult for my boyfriend and Guardian Angel.

"That 'pitiful Angel' happens to be my boyfriend and Guardian Angel. His gifts mean more to me than yours!" I shouted. I wanted everyone to know how I felt about Patch. Even if it was a darn dream.

"Then Patch will cower before me. He will never touch you again," he growled.

"You can't do that! He's my Guardian."

"He's my rival."

"For what?"

"For you!"

That left me silent. Crimson wanted to fight Patch for me? Crimson wanted to fight Patch so much that he called him a rival. These aren't exactly the answers I wanted but I was getting somewhere.

"Why do you want me, if that's what you want?"

"I want more than your body; I want your whole being, in other worlds, your soul."

"Why? What have I done for you to hate me?"

"My darling Nora, I do not hate you. My feelings are the exact opposite. I love you." His words were soft. When he mentioned love, my body felt warm and tingled with excitement and adrenaline. I edged towards him. He was alluring.

"Why? I've never met you. I don't have any feelings for you." I was confused.

I think any girl would be if the leader of the Fallen came out and said 'I love you'. I felt like smiling. I never did want a boyfriend before Patch. Now I have him, I'm suddenly a dude magnet.

"Did you, by any chance, hear wings when you killed yourself?" he raised an eyebrow. He had me stuck.

He had met me before. He was the one who returned my soul when Patch rejected it.

"You remember then?" he was serious. His tone seemed concerned.

"Yeah, I do. But why do you love me?" I had a feeling, something confusing was coming up.

Crimson waved his hand. A form of mist raised and solidified into a bench, like you would see in Rome.

"Take a seat. We can talk easier then." He gestured for the chair. I hesitantly move towards it, starting to feel at ease around Crimson. If he really does love me, he won't harm me. I reach the bench and sit down, still rubbing my arm.

"I'm guessing you're wondering about that mark. You will always have that whenever you travel in dreams because of the Haile. Whenever you go to sleep, put it on, it prevents other Haza from hurting you or maybe _kills_ you in your sleep."

"Kill me in my sleep?"

"Whenever you're in a dream with a Haza, they can do whatever to you and it will happen in reality." His voice I realised was British. It was very romantic and very _sexy_. I felt attractive just listening to him.

"Anything? Wow. Oh, why do I remember things about my Dad in my dreams with you?" I did one of Vee's faces again. I really had to ask her about them. A different face for a different situation.

"Because it is what you miss most. That's another perk of the Haile. It brings back precious lost things, including items." He looked towards me and gave me a pleasant smile. I smiled back.

"Why though? Why do you love me?" I pressed the question on him. I was desperate to know his intentions and reasons.

"Because your soul is pure. You have done nothing wrong in your life and yet you have been punished. The loss of you father. The attempted murder from Dabria and Chauncey. The torment of Elliot and the demonic visions from Patch. You have deserved none of these." Crimson looks down, sadness pouring from him.

"It's not your fault. It's okay, Dabria won't touch me, Elliot is gone and Chauncey is dead." I reach with my left hand and stroke his neck. It was warm. I also had the chance to feel his wings for the first time. They were soft. Imagine a kitten's fur as feathers. Every time I stroked a feather, glints of red came from the trail left behind.

Crimson looked over at me, a warm, faint smile on his face. I started to sob.

"What's the matter, Nora?" Crimson was serious.

"I've never…felt so…calm…in such a…long…time. I feel…li-like you-r-re the o-only per-rson I can talk to-to abo-out every-rything." I lean on his shoulder, continuing to sob. He wrapped his arms around me and continued to murmur a 'Shh, shh'.

"It's alright; I'm here whenever you need me. Even in reality." His voice was soft and like a lullaby.

"It's just with Patch that I have to even keep secr-aaahhhh!AHH!" I screamed. Something felt like it was yanking my heart out from my chest and back, tearing it apart.

"Nora? What's happening? NORA!"

I look at him and see everything is fading away.

I open my eyes. They're sore. It was true, that if anything happened in a dream with Haza, it happened in reality. I sit up and look at my right arm. The Haile was gone. I look around me and I see it no where. Where could it be? I need it. I look up and…

Patch is standing at the end of the bed, holding with his right hand, the Haile.

"What the HELL were you thinking, Nora? What have you done?"

**Well what do you think?**

**Kinda like a duff-duff moment right?**

**Please review and spread the word. I've only had 9 (I think, could change while) reviews **

**Check out my 'Heroes' story 'The Elemental Trials of Kelli Ronson'.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**

**P.S. 'Duff-duff' is reffering to an Eastenders ending.**


	5. Confrontation

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews I've had. (Only 10 ****)**

**Please keep reading. Also, I did a plan today (24/6/2010) of what's going to happen so hopefully there isn't any mishaps in typing. (Sorry if there is!)**

**Confrontation**

"Would you care to explain what the HELL was in your mind when you put this on?" Patch shouted so loud I was scared. He was furious. He kept on flickering his vision between the Haile and me. Every time he looked at the Haile, he was suited for murder.

"Patch, calm down…NOW!" I said between my teeth. I was getting somewhere with Crimson and he butted in.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you 2 hours ago not to wear the Haile and as soon as I'm gone, you put it on. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing happened Patch. I put it on, yes, I'm sorry I went against you but nothing happened except the fact I felt _good._"

"Oh, I wonder why?" he growled back.

"Hang on, you haven't even asked who it's from, if it's from a Fallen or Angel."

"I don't need to, you were crying when I came in here. That's enough evidence for me." He gave me a look that told me enough.

"I don't know why I was crying in my sleep. I had one of the _best _dreams in a long time before and you ruined it. You know, for a Guardian Angel, you're doing a pretty crap job of making me happy." Take that Patch.

"Well…I…Nora, I'm just protecting you. You have no idea how scared I was when you didn't answer my check-up calls and I came in here and see you wearing the Haile. I thought you were dying…I yanked that Haile off you as quickly as I could. Hurt a bit though..." He looked at his left hand, the one without the Haile.

There was a burn mark that perfectly fitted the pattern of the Haile. It was second degree and the skin was blistering around the edges. It was weeping already.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" I move up from my sitting position and came in front of Patch on my knees. I grabbed his hand and looked at it properly even though I knew it was disgusting. I was confused.

"Why aren't you healing?" I looked at Patch and he gave a look that was a sort of 'I expected this'. He pressed his lips together and sighed.

"It's a Haile. It's protected. It's obviously only been made for you…" That's what Crimson meant. Only for me. Anyone else tries to wear it and they get hurt. Like Patch did. Then I noticed a certain tone that suggested a boyfriend factor in this.

"Patch…is it me or are you jealous that I'm wearing the Haile from another Angel?" I gave him the eyebrow. Thank God for Vee.

"Of course not." I was thinking then of a little rhyme that goes something like… _liar, liar, pants on fire…_I know that he's lying because he's avoiding my eyes. He doesn't do that unless he's lying.

"Patch?" I moaned. C'mon, just admit that you're jealous.

"I'm not jealous okay. And anywa-hang on, did you say 'from an Angel'?" His look questioning.

"Yes, the Haile is from an Angel. I'm sure of it." Oh dear. I'm lying to Patch.

"How?" he questioned with pressure. Patch tilted his head so one of his eyes glared at me with intensity.

"Because I felt like I was on a high when I put it on. Everything was _amazing._ I think if it was Fallen, it would be here now right?" I gestured my hands upside down with a shrug.

"I suppose so." Patch looked down.

"Hey, jealous guts, I'm going to need you down stairs." I said getting off the bed and reaching for the jeans. I put them on quickly and falling over in the process.

"Why do you need me? And I told you, I'm. Not. Jealous."

"Sure you aren't. If that burn isn't going to heal quickly, I better put some disinfectant on it. Oh, before I forgot something, Mom says hi." I turned back around as I walked out to see his reaction to my reasons. He waved off the thing about Mom and I saw him put the Haile in his pocket. He probably wasn't going to give it back. I had to make him feel guilty. That was my ticket.

When we reach down stairs, I went to the kitchen and reached for the disinfectant and cotton buds in the medical cupboard. Patch was already on it and grabbed a bowl and filled it with some water. Taking a couple of cotton buds out, I poured the disinfectant in the bowl and mixed with my finger. When I was sure it was ready, I rinsed a cotton bud and squeezed out the excess.

"Hold out your hand. Don't fuss if this stings. Okay?" I looked up at him and he gave me a short nod in reply. I held his hand, palm up, and gently dabbed. I looked up to see his reaction. He was wincing a couple of times. Other than that, I'd say he's fine.

When I finished his treatment, I walked over to the medical cupboard and grabbed the cotton cloth and dressing. With some scissors, I cut a thin strip from the cotton cloth and carried the dressing, along with medical tape.

"Keep, your hand still. Okay, now hold this. Alright..aaaand…done! How's that?"

"Better than it was before. This dressing is agitating me though." _I want to talk more about the Haile situation_ shot through my mind and he gave me a glare that furthermore, pissed me right off.

"Look, I don't want to talk about the Haile! I was getting some sleep and you burst in all high and mighty thinking I'm in danger, when I'm not. I find out that the Haile is from an Angel, you don't believe me. I was feeling amazing and you thought that THAT," I pointed towards his pockets, "was killing me! Can you get any more ridiculous? What has this world come to?" I wave my hands up in defeat. I felt horrible that I was keeping the fact that it was from a Fallen. Not just any Fallen, but a Haza. To be honest, I wanted more time with Crimson.

"That's not what I'm trying to talk about, I'm trying to figure-" Patch shouted. I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't really want to know Patch! You don't trust me! End of! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" I snapped. I point at myself for emphasis. When Patch doesn't respond and just looks at me I turn to grab my coat and keys and head towards the door.

"Nora, you've changed. Why are you angry with me?" he said in a soft, quiet voice. He was playing that card, eh?

"I'm angry because you don't trust me after what we've been through. When I get back, I want you out of my house." I shout back with a bitter edge, not feeling any guilt or pity towards Patch.

"But Nora.."

"DON'T YOU DARE 'BUT NORA' ME! I want you out of my house when I get back!" I open the front door.

"Where are you going?" he said, concern in his voice.

"None of your flipping bees wax!" I shout and slam the door behind me.

I resist the urge to look back and head straight towards my car. I open the door and slip the keys in the ignition. Since it was raining, condensation built on the windows. I look around, not sure where to go. I then heard a rubbing noise on the windows.

"Patch, GO A-!" I look right to the passenger side window.

Someone was writing a message so Patch couldn't see it.

Crimson.

_Come to the fair. We'll talk there. Pick your place where you want to meet. I'll find you._

I turn on the car and the heater. As I pull out of the drive way, the condensation clears. I look at the front windows of my house. Patch is there, with his hand resting on the window, towards me, looking at me.

_Please, Nora. Don't go. I'm sorry._

Completely ignoring his request, I pull out onto the road, look away from Patch and drive away. The last thing I hear is the sobbing thoughts of Patch, pressed in my mind.

"I'm on my way Crimson. Believe me, I need our talk more than ever." I say to myself.

I drive off, heading towards the fair and Crimson. All thoughts of Patch leaving my mind. No guilt or shame. Just desire.

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**What do you think?**

**I did the chapter like this at a request of SpiritAndBlood, have a great vacation btw.**

**Who's team are you on? Patch's or Crimson's?**

**Me…I'm a Patch.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	6. Seductive Seaport

**Like I said last time, there was NO hint in the fact that I'm a Patch.**

**Have fun reading.**

**Seductive Seaport**

I drove all the way to Delphic Seaport with only Crimson on my mind. From my previous argument, I still felt no guilt or shame. Just the same desire to meet Crimson again. I knew where I was going to meet him.

At the arcade where I saw Patch.

I get out of Vee's Neon and head towards the ticket counter. "One adult, please," giving a smile at the end.

"Thank you for visiting, don't forget to try out the newly renovated Arch-". Oh my God, the woman at this desk talked like an annoying sales person. I cut her off.

"Arch Angel. I know. Thanks." I grab the ticket and rush in. Walking around Delphic Seaport again, everything looked the same. The food stations the pool tables and…ugh, the Arch Angel. I never want to try that again. Knowing exactly where to go, I head to the arcade. Once inside, I find a staff chair and sit down. Wonder what Patch is feeling now? I hope he's crying. How could he not trust me? I trust him with _my life_. Enough so that I gave it to him and he rejected it.

"Nora." I smile, finally. It's the one person I felt like talking to, even though it's because of him that I and Patch are fighting. I turn around to see Crimson. He looked _stunning_. He'd gelled his hair, making some hair act as a fringe while the hair on top stick up as spikes, like any other boy's gelled hair was like, except his was _good._

He was wearing dark blue, baggy jeans that suited him perfectly. He was also wearing a white shirt that fitted him to the skin, showing those perfect muscles and a black, leather, long sleeved jacket. Looking at his shoes, he was wearing red converse. Overall, he fitted in, except he was the most amazing thing in this room.

"Crimson! Wow, look at you!" I gesture with my hands in front. He took it as a gesture for a hug. Crimson came towards me and slid his arms around my waist so he was touching the lower part of my back with his hands and hugged me tight. He was actually pretty close to touching my bum. I hugged him back, feeling safe that he was now here. We stopped hugging and Crimson took my hand.

"No, don't look at me. Look at you!" He gave me a small smile. But concern was in his eyes.

"Aw, thank you!" I was grinning stupidly.

"Well, you do look lovely but I meant the fact that you're upset. What's the matter?" He lowered his head so his eyes were level with me.

"Oh. Me and Patch have been fighting. He wasn't happy about me wearing the Haile." I wave it off. I didn't want to talk about Patch now when I'm with Crimson. Crimson looked down at my right wrist. When he noticed the Haile wasn't there, anger flared in his face.

"Why did he take it off you? Does he have it?" He growled and looked at me.

"He took it off me because he thought I was dying, being the over reactive Angel he is and I'm guessing, yes, he still has it." I roll my eyes and bob my head from side to side. Crimson wasn't taking any notice of me.

"Then I shall get it for you!" Crimson lets go of my hand and starts to rush out. I chase after him and grab his arm. He stops and turns his head towards me.

"Don't leave me alone, please. I want to talk to you and I don't need the Haile if you're around. Stay, please." I looked at him, knowing I was sincere about him staying. Yeah sure, I was angry at Patch.

Doesn't mean I wanted his face kicked in by Crimson over a stupid Haile.

"Alright, I'll stay. If I ever come to see you, in dream or reality and you're not wearing the Haile, Patch will have a lot to answer for and won't be so healthy." He took my right hand and I held his.

"Just forget about him now. It's just us. Can I ask you something?" We started to walk out of the arcade and went outside. I was so glad the rain stopped on the way here. This would've been horrible.

"You can ask me anything you want Nora. As long as it isn't 'Can you leave me alone?' because I definitely can't now." He looked over at me and gave me a cheeky smile. I wanted to ask him something about what Patch had said earlier.

"When I don't wear the Haile…do I get any side effects?" Patch said I'd changed. That hit me hard. I had to ask.

"When you don't wear it, your soul becomes agitated and cranky. You will probably be prone to arguments. Even with the people who you love most. Lucky for me, eh?" The cheeky grin appeared. I laughed at that and lifted my right leg to quickly kick him in the butt. I got him and he started to laugh.

"I don't like being moody. I also don't like arguing. I'll tell Patch that. I'll say that I dreamt a messenger came to me and…" I just started giggling. So did Crimson.

"Technically, that's the truth." He started to swing my hand. I reckon that if I was looking at us, we'd look like a proper tight couple. It was true, I felt comfortable around Crimson. But there was one thing nagging me.

"What about Sirera? You know I've heard about her and your story." I looked at him and trusting him that we were going in the right direction.

"Sirera deludes herself. She _believes _I'm her Carnet. She has always thought that. I just want to escape from her." He loses his smile and looks up, so I do the role of looking at where we're going.

"So I'm your ticket out?" I look over at him then look around. We were heading past all the toy and gadget stalls.

"You're more than that. You're my _salvation_. You're saving me." He said that in such a soft way that my feelings swayed. There really was nothing wrong with Crimson. I wonder why he became a Haza in the first place? I wasn't going to ask about that though. That was _very_ personal ground.

"Well, I'm glad I can help. Where are your w-i-n-g-s by the way? I know you obviously wouldn't show them in public but…" I leave the 'but' on a high note, letting him answer.

"I've hidden them. I can't obviously get rid of them…," he smiles. We came into the range of hearing some dancing music. Crimson dramatically twirls me a stops me while leaning over me, like a classic, romantic dance move. He's centimetres from my face. He's close enough he could kiss me. My heart rate increased and I held my breath. "…so I hid them. Disguised them as something else." He kisses my forehead and puts me back up-right and out of breath. I wait a couple of seconds for my heart to calm down.

"What did you hide them as?" I look over at him and look looks at me. He takes my hand and we start walking again. This felt very nice.

"Tattoos. I have the red wings as tattoos on my back." He held his head high. Proud to have tattoos I gathered.

"Did you wear that jacket just to cover up the scars?" I looked at him with sadness and surprise. I really didn't mind scars. I had a mark of my own.

"Yeah, I did. I wouldn't want you to look at them every time you look at me. Also, I would be very uncomfortable with the public looking at them as well."

"Well, I was just going to say I didn't mind them but that's okay. It's understandable." I look away from his face and this time, _I _start to swing our hands.

"Do you want to know he _we_ go them?" We? All Haza had this?

"Go on."

"When my brother Rodes and I got thrown down, Samuel and Aston followed us along with Alaric and Sirera. Arch Angels came with daggers and carved theses lines all the way down our arms. We bled for 2 months and we were in agony." He winced at recalling the memory. So, all Haza had the same scars? That's horrible and disgusting.

"That's horrible. Are any of the Haza…well…dead?" I asked Crimson this because Patch avoided the question earlier. Crimson would tell me the truth.

"Aston and Samuel died together about 6 centuries ago. Their Carnets were a mother and daughter from France. Samuel was with the mother and Aston with the daughter. When they revealed themselves truthfully, for who they were, the ladies went to the church, where the daughters Guardian Angel, the bell boy, and the mothers Guardian Angel, the church cleaner, heard their prayers. They killed them together in their dreams." Crimsons eyes started to glisten. He must have been close to them.

"I'm very sorry." I turn and hug him tight and he hugs me back. I come out of the embrace and look around to try and find a clock.

"Hey, do you happen to have a watch Crimson?" I eye him up and down.

"As matter of fact, I do," He reached into his pocket and brought out a classic, Victorian looking pocket watch. Gold chain and all. "…it's 2:15Pm, why?" Oh God. I'd spent an hour with him and didn't realise it. I think I've given Patch enough weeping time. I started to laugh though. He completely ruined his look with that watch. He's still adorable though.

"You just look so funny. You have all these expensive clothes and amazing hair and in your pockets, you have… a Victorian pocket watch!" I burst out laughing, covering my mouth with my hand. Crimson started to laugh too. At least he has a sense of humour.

"Hey, pocket watches were the _thing_ back then. I'm guessing you want to go home, eh?" He could read me like a book.

Not to mention he can go into my mind.

"Yeah, I don't like leaving the house alone as it is." I lose all happiness and feel sad. It's going to be so boring. Crimson weaves his fingers with mine.

"Well, Madame, let me escort you back to your premises." While holding onto my hand, he bowed down dramatically and kissed my hand with such care as if I was the most fragile thing in the world.

"I would like that but I don't know if Patch is home or not and he…kinda doesn't know about you." I look at him to see his reaction.

"I can _guarantee_ Patch wont be home and what he doesn't know, wont hurt him. Although I'd like to." He gave me another cheeky smile. I ignored his last remark.

"Okay, but if he is there, I will hunt you down and…" My voice goes low pitched to sound threatening even though I was only being sarcastic. Crimson cuts my off, though.

"…And what? _Crucify me_? Sorry honey, been there, done that, worn the t-shirt!" He started laughing.

"Wait, you've been crucified before? Hey, stop distracting me!" I start to laugh too. Crimson was an easy going guy. He was someone I could easily hang out with and tell everything. With Patch it was just tension and worry all around. We never had any fun time.

Still holding hands with our fingers weaved together, we walk over to Vee's Neon. I give crimson the keys and he opens the door for me, like a gentlemen and gestures me into the car. He walks around the front, not taking his eyes off me and sits in the driver's seat.

"I live at…" I was, yet again, cut off.

Crimson started to chuckle. "I know where you live, Nora." Okay, guess I forgot that he left the Haile, changed the note, changed the dream catcher, was in my room…okay…that was a little creepy.

"You were in my room!" How could I've forgotten about that.

"I had to see if the Haile was working and if you were okay." He looked over at me. I wonder where he learned to dri-…

"I learned to drive about 60 years ago in London. Just had to enter a instructors head and get all the answers. Hey Presto!" he gave a slight shrug. I gathered he liked his powers then. "So, if you don't mind Nora, I would like you to stay silent while I drive and don't distract me. Not that you don't distract me anyway." He was serious but there was a hint of a smile.

He pulled out of the car park and drives towards my house. The drive was, as he wanted to be, silent. The sound of the engine was the only thing that kept me from going crazy with the tension in this car. It wasn't bad tension, but very, very dangerous tension. The kind that said 'Hey, Crimson, did you know I may _like_ you?' I had to remember that I was with Patch. I still loved him. But Crimson was…

We pulled in front of my house.

"Wow. That was quick." I said, a surprised edge in my voice.

"You just weren't paying attention, Nora." He looked at me and gave me a adoring smile.

"I should pay more attention, you know."

"Definitely. Umm…Nora, I have something for you." A gift, exciting.

"What is it? Show me!" I really wanted to see this.

Crimson reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring. On the ring was a small circle, like the size of a fingernail, completely made out of one _ruby._ It rested on a silver band and it was very beautiful.

"Oh my gosh, Crimson, it's gorgeous. Let me put it on." I reach for the ring but he pulls it back.

"No, let _me _put it on." Crimson reached for my right hand and placed it on the index finger. He then bent down and kissed my hand then looked up and stroked my cheek.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" No, I didn't.

Crimson then held my chin and pulled me toward his face.

He kissed me. Right on the lips. How could he when he knows I'm with Patch?

So why didn't I stop him?

The kiss was soft and tender. I feel like electricity and sparks where everywhere. I _liked_ it. Maybe even wanted more. Adrenaline started pumping my heart so hard. I then reached for the hand cupping my chin so the kissing continued…

…when he pulled away. Oh, men!

"Good day, Nora." He reached for the keys and gave them to me. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. I got out too.

Only to find he's gone. Completely. How the hell can he do that to me? Leave me on the cliff hanger of a kiss. MEN!

I went to the front door and let myself in. I called to see if anyone was home.

"Hello? Anyone here?"..… No answer. I walk over to the kitchen, taking my coat off and placing the keys down. Something was left behind on the counter.

It was the Haile and a note from Patch.

_I'm sorry. X_

Guilt trip plan was a success.

**Dun-dun-duuuuu!**

**Aint Nora meddling herself eh?**

**Team?**

**What do you think of Crimson now? Do you trust him?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	7. The Haza Called Alaric

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Thanks for the support. (20 reviews so far =O)**

**Keep reading.**

**Only one person seems to be on Team Crimson. Hmm.**

**The Haza Called Alaric**

It was 6 hours ago that I came home.

It was 6 hours ago that I got the Haile back.

It was 6 hours ago that Crimson kissed me. I want him to kiss me again. Patch's kisses were nothing compared to Crimson's. In the 6 hours I'd been home, I'd put the Haile back on, made dinner, called Mom and for the past 1 hour, I've been sitting on the couch. Waiting for nothing. Just staring into blank space. I was officially a zombie. The silence was disturbed to my right. My phone was buzzing continuously. Someone was ringing. I looked at the screen.

It was Patch. I answered, still trying to make him feel guilty but now willing to forgive him. I thought this Haza was meant to make me feel calm. It wasn't. I wanted to say 'Hi, you okay?' then I gagged a bit. Something else came out instead.

"What?" I said, snidely.

"I'm sorry." He was _very_ upset and guilty. Didn't take a genius to work that out. I start to feel better with the sound of Patch's voice but there was something stirring in me. The only way I could describe it was a blackness pushing out all my free will. What I wanted to say to Patch was 'it's okay, come over and stay the night. How's your hand?' when instead, something else came out.

Something that was completely negative. Was it really me saying this? I was shocked.

"I don't care if you're sorry. You're still not welcome." Oh my God, what was I saying to him? Sure I could think it, but whenever I tried to say something, it was like someone gripped on my throat and I nearly start to choke up.

"What? What can I do to make it up to you?" He was crying down the phone. Oh Patch, I really want to see you I do. Instead of trying to tell him something's wrong, I let _it_ control me. What came next, made me feel sick.

"Well, for starters, you can delete my number. Then forget about me and get over me because I've found someone else. Then you can _die_ for all I care, Patch!" There was a venomous tone in my voice. I wasn't going to let it end like that.

"Patch, I'm-. " I shout past the gags.

My thumb presses down on the 'end call'. Great. Now my body too? What's going on? I start to sob.

My body was, obviously, being controlled by someone else. It obviously wasn't Patch. He loves me and it would be against his role as my Guardian Angel. It definitely wasn't Crimson. He loved me. He wouldn't harm me.

Who was it then?

Feeling tired at 8:30Pm, I head upstairs to my room and, ignoring the light switch, take off my jeans and shirt. I reach in my wardrobe and grab a pair of simple pyjamas, admiring the Haile in the process. I slip the pyjamas on and slip in bed, and drift to sleep, wearing my Haile.

I look around me in my dream, expecting to see Crimson. I needed to ask him about what was happening to me. I started walking in a random direction.

As I walk, I realise that the mist seems to be closer towards the ground; I could see and feel grass under my bare feet. This dream was comfortable.

When I give up all hope of finding anyone, I imagine a roman bench again and sit on it.

Only some time later, someone to my right, came up to the bench.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you, by any chance, Nora Grey?" Does everyone know my name? I knew ever since this guy started talking, it wasn't Crimson or Patch. The voice of this guy was younger than Crimson. About my age I'd guess. I turn to look at him. His face was polite and smiling.

He looked like a normal Angel that you would originally see or imagine in stories. His wings, like Crimsons, were perfectly fitted to his body and were a pure white. His chest was bare revealing a very well kept eight-pack and he was wearing a pair of dirty-jeans. His hair was short round the sides but layered on top to give a stylish fringe. It was messy and dark brown. His eyes were the most beautiful green I had ever seen. They were really, properly green. Just green, like the kind you would get in grass and ferns. In other words, he looked like the worlds best fashion model with wings. His feet were bare.

I knew he was a Haza though, because he had the scars running down his arms. They looked exactly the same as Crimson's.

"Yes, I'm Nora Grey. Can I help you?" I was positive towards him. I didn't want anything from him though. Something seemed off. His face went _deadly_ serious.

"Stay away from Crimson." He warned, pushing his lips together at the end. He continued. "You don't want to get involve with him. If you do, Sirera will kill you. Do you understand?" A death threat? Oh my God. Who the heck was this guy?

"Can I at least, know your name?" I gave him a 'excuse me' look. The wide eyes and open mouth.

"My name is Alaric. Your business with Crimson will end you. You must stop this. For you sake and Sirera's." He was Alaric, Sirera's twin brother and junior Haza. His tone went from deadly to convincing. He genuinely wanted me to stop seeing Crimson. I noticed that he, like Crimson, had a British accent. Maybe all Haza had it? That was off the point.

"Explain what you mean." I was nervous. I didn't really want to be around Alaric if he keeps on threatening that his sister will kill me.

"Explain what I mean? EXPLAIN WHAT I MEAN! What I mean, is that you will die if you don't stop this with Crimson. Sirera will make sure of that. Don't you value your life? We're giving you a chance to escape out of this, Nora."

He was now…surprisingly…_desperate _that I listen to his words. He wanted me alive. Was Crimson hiding something from me?

"Wait, if I wear this Haile," I waved it in his face, "I won't and can't be killed. In reality or on my dreams." I hold onto the Haile, also noticing that the rose thorns up my arm are back. The protection symbol.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" Alaric raged. He came closer and sat down, grabbing my right hand where the Haile rested and pulled up the sleeves of my pyjamas. "Damn you, Crimson!" he muttered. "Nora, be honest with me. How long have you been wearing this?" he widened his beautiful green eyes and pointed towards the rose thorn markings.

"Only for today. I would say about…8 and a half hour, I think. Why?" I gave him a questioning look. Crimson really didn't get on with Alaric, I guessed.

"It's already taking effect. Nora, have you argued with anyone, kissed anyone or had and intimate contact with anyone?" He looked desperate.

"Well, I argued with Patch, my Guardian Angel, twice, although I wasn't in control I think for the last one. Crimson hugged me, twice, and kissed me on the hand 2 or 3 times I think and then kissed me full on the mouth. Oh, and he kissed my forehead, once." I count everything off with my fingers and give a sharp nod when I was done, confident I had the right numbers.

"Damn it! Nora listen to me when I tell you, that Haile will not protect you from _anything or anyone_. Dream or reality. Only you can wear it, touch it, put it on and take it off. I strongly advise you, swearing on my existence, to take it and keep it _completely off_. Hide it. It would do _well_ for you to keep it out of your mind and forget about it. When you wake up, throw everything you have received from Crimson, away. Do you understand, Nora?" he grabbed me by the shoulders, making sure I looked at him directly in the face. I nod quickly.

But then I wasn't in control again.

"I don't believe you. This Haile makes me feel good." I start to cry in my dream. I was scared of whoever was controlling me.

"Nora, it's a trick." Alaric puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He starts to step away and looks around. "Nora, my time is almost up. Listen to me," he grabs my shoulders. I hadn't realised I was shaking. "Do exactly what I told you to do or Sirera will kill you. It would also be a good idea to keep your Guardian Angel close by." After that, like magic, he disappeared.

I was also yanked out of my dream, again feeling the tear in my heart.

I sat up, breathing hard and feeling cold. Alaric said that Crimson will be the end of me. His sister will kill me and Crimson was deceiving me about the Haile. I wasn't going to listen to a guy I just randomly met, who's a Haza, nevertheless, and do exactly as he says.

Although I will do some of it.

I quickly threw the duvet off and headed for the drawers where I hid the dream catcher, the note and the lock of hair just after the note gave it's second message. I grabbed everything except the lock of hair, and rush over towards the door under the stairs and released the hatch, opened the door and threw the items in. Here is a place I can completely forget them.

I walk back upstairs and think about what to do tomorrow. What to do with Patch and Crimson? Should I tell Crimson about Alaric? Better not. I reach me room and sit at the edge next to the bedside. I bite down on the chains end and…

Click! The Haile was off. I ignored all the bad feeling that came back and all the anger and crankiness.I'm guesiing that me having my free will at risk was something to do with the Haile. I'll take my chance with it off. I leave it in plain sight, on top of the bed side. I then use my will and shoved the bad feelings out of my mind, leaving only my calculating thoughts of what to do tomorrow.

Then I had it.

I'll meet up with Vee and tell her, in code, what's happening. I'll find out her opinion on things. Then I'll try and meet up with Crimson if possible. I wanted to see him again.

One things for sure though.

Out of the two men I considered in my life, there's only one I want right now, to cuddle me and say, 'It'll be okay, I promise.'

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**Who do you think Nora is thinking about?**

**I would like LOADS of review please.**

**Keep on spreading the word.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	8. What Would I Do Without You?

**Hey guys and gals.**

**With this chapter, I thought I would give a break and get away from romantic tension to best friend bonds.**

**Have fun.**

**What Would I Do Without You?**

My dream with Alaric still had me on edge. What was I going to do? There was no way I trust him. I'm still going to see Crimson and I'm desperate to talk to Patch. I need to know who and why this person on _thing_ is controlling me. I'm just happy I can eliminate both guys from my suspects list.

But today, I wasn't going to talk to them. I was going to talk to Vee. I needed another girl opinion on things. Vee was the nest person I could think of and go to. Minus the fact I haven't seen her in ages. It's 8:30Am. Mom should be coming home this evening. I was excited about her coming home. No surprise pop-ups.

I climb out of bed and reach the bedside and grab the phone. I speed-dial Vee's number. I knew she would love to see me. Vee answered on the 6th ring.

"Hello, damsel in need of beauty sleep, how can I help you?" She sounded groggy. Probably stayed up late last night.

"Vee, are you ok?"

"NORA!" She screamed my name down the phone so loud and suddenly that I literally had to move it away from me.

"Yeah, it's me, listen, can you meet up with me today?" I was tired. Vee picked that up.

"Yeah I can but Nora…you sound terrible with a capital T. What have you been doing? Screaming Journey or Bon Jovi like a maniac?" Now that she mentioned it, my throat was very sore. Maybe it was the dream? Ugh.

"No, I just haven't been sleeping well. Can we meet at…the library?" I needed somewhere quiet, my head was ringing.

"Nora, why the library? You know how I-…never mind! Is Patch coming?" I didn't catch the last part. I was thinking about the dream.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Heeellllloooooo! Is anyone there? Your boyfriend Patch, who else am I talking about? Is he coming?" Vee was annoyed that I was being slow and not very responsive today.

"No, Vee, he isn't coming. I just want to talk to you and get some advice on things. Okay?" Even though I can only hear down a phone, _sense_ that she was smiling.

"Oh, Nora, what have you done?" She said it in a playful tone but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Vee, I'm serious. I need your help!" I calmed my self down before I could get in an argument with Vee down the phone. Crimsons words rang in my head and reminded me to stay calm. _You will probably be prone to arguments._

"Okay, okay. Relationship fairy to the rescue! What's exactly wrong?"

"I'll tell you at the library. See you at 12." I felt crap.

"Okay, Nora. See you there." Vee put the phone down. I was left sitting on my bed and had 4 hours to get ready.

It was 12:15 and I was late. My showers are way too long. I pulled up next to the library and parked the Neon. Once outside I locked the car and headed straight in there. I knew where to look for Vee. We had a place right in the corner where there were no security cameras or other tables. It was completely private and Vee and I went there whenever we needed to meet up and talk about personal problems, face to face. Most of the time, it was Vee who needed help.

Today it was me.

I rounded the last load of book shelves to find Vee, head on hand, elbow on table, looking like the most bored person in the world. Now she knew how I feel. Once she saw me, she shot up and gave me a tight hug.

"Nora, I haven't seen you in ages. Are you okay? You were right when you said you weren't sleeping well. It's all over your face. Bags, lines…" she persisted. The list would go on.

"OKAY, VEE!" I shouted. I looked around and there were people looking. Once I looked at them, their heads returned to their books.

"And attitude." Vee whispered.

"You think I don't know that!" I whispered back.

"I know you do now." Vee and me grabbed a chair and sat down. "So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well, there's this guy..." Vee cuts me off.

"Pa-"I cut her off.

"No, Vee! Let's just call him…guy 1." I look at her.

"Okay, continue." She gestured with her manicured hands. She was calm and ready to hear whatever I had to say. So I go.

"Well, there's guy 1. We've been arguing recently and I stormed out. I then met up with guy 2 who has been _seeing_ me for some time too but not as long as guy 1. Now, I'm starting to get mixed feelings. Guy 1 is amazing, sweet and very kind. Guy 2 is amazingly romantic but is a bit hidden. What should I do? Who should I be with?" I felt even worse when I said what has been happening in short. I'd been playing with Patch. I had to apologise.

"If you're dumping Patch, can I have him?"

"Vee!" I was shocked that she even thought that.

"Okay, okay, joking." She gestured her hands in surrender. I examined her face. She looked around the room and pressed her lips firmly together; the she looked down at her hands and sighed a couple of times before saying:

"Stick with the one you love most and who you trust. A relationship is nothing without it. You say guy 2 is hidden, he's keeping secrets. It's up to you Nora, but you want my advice so here it is. I think you should stick with who you love most. So, Nora? Who do you love most? 1 or 2?" She gave me a look that would break anyone in an interrogation.

I press my lips hard together, showing a bit of chagrin. This situation really was making me stressed and tired. I was just happy that no controlling voodoo was happening. After what seemed like 15 minutes, Vee continued.

"Well, Nora?" She widened her eyes, excited about my answer.

I knew who I loved most.

"Guy…guy 1. I love guy 1. I love him." A smile spread on my face, finally able to say it out loud.

"Well, there you go!" She waved her hands that gave a silent hallelujah.

"Yeah, I know for sure, it's him!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? GO TO HIM NORA!" Vee shouted and I looked around, yet again, to see the blank faces of librarians and library goers.

"Ladies!" A woman said in a hushed shout. More like a strained whisper actually.

Me and Vee turn to look at the woman behind us who we knew was the head librarian.

"Ma'am?" I spoke first. Vee was clinging my arm. This woman terrified her.

"Ladies, this is no place to conference about the affairs of the heart! You want to talk about that, go somewhere else! Now, please!" Affairs of the heart? Who was this woman? Shakespeare? She was old enough to look like my grandmother yet she acted like a snobby brat.

"Hang on! How did you know?" Vee exclaimed. I turn. People were ignoring is now. I turn my head back to look at the librarian. She was pointing above us towards the ceiling. I turn.

There was a microphone and camera. The librarian had seen and heard the whole thing. She waited till the climax of it to send us out. Evil cow!

"Out! Now!" the librarian pointed towards the entrance doors.

Before we could get hassled anymore, me and Vee ran out of the library.

"When the HELL did they put in that camera set?" Vee exclaimed, again. She really wasn't that happy to eaves dropped on in our private space, let alone gets thrown out.

"I'm not sure. Recently, I guess. So, anyway, do you want a lift home?" I gesture towards the Neon. I guessed she only came out to see me.

"Oh no it's okay, I'm meeting up with someone." She looks at me and starts blushing.

"A guy?" I start to smile. Didn't take long for Vee to get back to herself.

"Yeah. He's handsome and rich. I've been meeting up with him longer than I was meeting up with Jules. He seems to like me enough that he's giving me a car." She starts to smile like a celebrity.

"A car? Are you joking Vee? That's harsh."

"No, no, Nora, I really do _like_ him. I just didn't tell you because I thought you would freak out at me."

"Oh, well. What car is he giving you?" I was thinking if I knew what old model was coming up.

I was totally wrong.

"He's giving me a Aston Martin DB9. Like James Bond's car. Isn't that cool? He said that his Dad got him the car but he doesn't like it so he's giving it to me. You can keep the Neon. I'll give you the paper work for it. I'll miss her." She starts to sulk. The Neon had been with her for a long time.

"I'll look after her, I promise." I hug her and head towards the Neon.

I turn around. Vee was feeling sad. Maybe I could say something that would make her feel better.

"Vee!" I shout, she turns and looks at me.

"Yeah?" she shouts back

"What would I do without you?" Vee spreads a grin over her face and waves. I get in the Neon and wave as I pull out.

I pull in the driveway at home. Mom's car is there.

I quickly get out the Neon and rush to the door. Not forgetting the keys and my phone.

"MOM?" I shout, I needed company and a hug.

"Nora? Honey!" She see's me as she pokes her head out of the kitchen. I rush over and give her a hug.

"Mom, you're early!" I say into her shoulder.

"I told people at work I was worried about you so they told me to go home. How are you feeling?" She pulls back and lifts my face.

"Better thanks. I'm just a little tired."

"You look it, honey. Get some rest." She smiled and resumed what she was doing. I slump upstairs and into my room. I grab my phone and send a text to Patch.

_I'm sory bout wat I sed. It wasn't me, well som1 was controlling me. Need 2 c u urgently. Love u x_

I chuck the phone down and collapse on the bed. I grab the Haile and put it on quickly. I drift asleep.

I needed answers. Vee brought up a good point when I didn't realise it. Crimson was hiding something. There was only one person I was going to talk to; to find out those answers. The one person who knows Crimson on a much personal level.

Sirera.

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**What do you think?**

**Still like Crimson now?**

**Sorry about the absence of Patch and Crimson in this chapter, they were exhausted from being in EVERY OTHER chapter.**

**Please review and spread the word.**

**We aren't far from the halfway point.**

**Black Eyed Peas in my head now.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige.**


	9. Truth Lies Within Hidden Allies

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Only got 1 review for my last chapter :(**

**I dedicate this chapter to Danielle Salvatore because she's reviewed every chapter and asked me a couple of questions which I hope this chapter answers. Except 1.**

**P.S. WE ARE OFFICIALLY AT THE HALF WAY POINT IN THIS STORY. I'D LOVE TO WIN THE BET AGAINST MY BROTHER AND GET 50+ REVIEWS BEFORE ITS FINISHED!**

**Spread the word!**

**Have fun!**

**The Truth Lies Within Hidden Allies**

I was in my dream, yet again. It's like in and out with this place. It was very different though.

All the mist was gone. The grass didn't feel fresh under my bare feet, it was dry. The grass was an amber colour. I looked around by pivoting at where I stood. I stopped. I forgot that I can still get dizzy in these dreams.

After, what seems like, a couple of minutes, the Roman marble bench appears. The bench was a little different this time. The carvings of men working changed to Angels and were bordered with gold. Whoever this was liked luxury. I walked over and sat on the Roman marble. I think as I sat, out of no where, there were cushions on the bench. Luxury? As I look away from the cushions, I notice that from here, in this environment, I could see the pillar of light I saw in the first dream Crimson spoke to me. The clouds were gone. It was pure light.

I decided to get on with what I came for.

"SIRERA! Sirera, I need to speak with you? Come out now!" I shouted so hard, I stayed absolutely silent afterwards. I didn't want to wake up with a sore throat again.

"Jeez Nora! You don't have to shout!" I turn to my right to look at the source of the British accent with the most soft, caressing tone I've ever heard in my life.

There was a girl, about my age, with long wavy blonde hair that shone gold from the light. She was wearing black mini shorts that were made to look torn and a black bikini top with gold swirl patterns. Her arms, like her brother and the others, had two long scars running down both arms. Here eyes, unlike everything else, were the deepest blue. They were the blue of a sapphire and looked like the only thing that hydrated the grass and her around here. Her wings, like everything else, were gold. This girl, I gathered, was Sirera.

"Sirera." I gave her a short quick nod and tensed. I hadn't forgotten her brother passing on the death threats. Who wouldn't?

"Oh please, Nora! Drop that silly official business look and just relax. I'm not going to do anything to you. I don't know why Alaric told you those things. I wouldn't harm you." Sirera came over and sat next to me and started to stroke the soft coverings of the cushions. She looks at me, smiling.

"Alaric was lying? You aren't going to kill me." I stutter. Maybe he was also wrong about Crimson?

"Alaric was lying about _that_," she looks over at me and continues, pausing between moments, "but he was only doing that to…because he thought it was unfair on me. On the other hand, he wasn't lying about the Haile. The Haile is not doing you any favours Nora. It's doing the exact opposite. It's what's making you cranky. Making you have arguments. They aren't side effects, it was what it was made for. Your gifts and notes from Patch changing, all a hallucination. Note on the window also a hallucination. The good feeling is a trick to make you wear it more. The ring," she pointed at my finger. I looked down to admire the ruby, until all respect for it shatters ", is actually just a lump of rock." I was confused.

"But that is what rubies are. Rocks." Minerals actually but that's is what they're known as.

"No, not _that _kind of rock. That is actually a lump of marble. It's been charmed so anyone who looks at it, especially you and your Guardian Angel, will see a ruby. It's really a cheap thing." She waves it off. "That band isn't even silver for God's sake, its aluminium. The cheapest metal on the market."

Is she just trying to make me feel bad on purpose? I cover the ring, as if to protect it.

"Nora, your feelings and opinions have been clouded by Crimson. I know what that is like and I don't want you to experience that too." Her eyes widened to emphasize that fake-

"Nora, I'm not lying to you. I'm looking out for you and protecting you. I'll even show you. Give me your ring." She holds out her hand, waiting for me to place the ring there. "Oh, for crying out loud, I'm not going to break it. I'll give it back if you like the way it truly looks." She puts a hand on heart and a hand held for a pledge. "Scout's honour."

Scouts what? Never mind. I suppose I should just go along with it. It's the only thing she'll ask for anyway. I take the ring off my right hand and hold it out. Sirera takes it and holds it out in her palm so it's easily visible to me.

"I can remove charms. I can also, like Crimson, make charms. But I'm not as strong as Crimson. So, if I make a charm _against_ this, then it will go back the way it was. But if I remove the charm entirely, then it won't turn back and will show its true form. Got it?" She looks at me with wide eyes.

"I think so…" I give her a unsure look.

"Alright, in simple. If this ring was really a ruby, then it will go back looking like a ruby if I try to charm it with something else. I'm not strong at making charms at all so it won't last. I am however, an expert in removing them. If this ring isn't a ruby and made to look like something else, which I know it is, then it will stay that way. Ready?" She keeps her gaze on me. I nod, completely understanding her now. We both look at the ring.

From the peak of the ruby, a light like a star started to spread light around it. _Cracks_ were being heard everywhere. When the light disappeared, all that was left was an ugly looking piece of marble on a cheap looking metal which was I gathered, Aluminium. Sirera handed it back to me.

"So if it is a ruby, it should turn back round about now." She started to smile, as if to say 'I told you so'. I look at the ring, hoping to prove her wrong.

But nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Sirera was right. Crimson was tricking me. Playing me for a fool. I widen my eyes, tears ready to fall and open my mouth in shock.

"Oh, Nora, please don't cry. Do you believe me now?" She said the question slowly.

"Yes. Tell me everything." I look at her directly in the eyes, on the brink of sobs.

"Well, part one, the ring, is done. Part two, that Haile. I need to know. Will you believe me when I tell you the truth about what it does now that you have seen the ring?" She presses her lips together and waits for my response.

"Yes, I will believe you. I promise." I nod and let out a long sigh to calm me down.

"Nora, that Haile is _making_ you cranky, angry and hallucinate. It's clouding your feelings for Patch and is another way of finding you from long distances. It also ensures Crimson knows when you're in the dream. And Nora?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been doing anything against your will recently?" Oh, god. It can't be going in this direction. No.

Reluctantly, I whisper "Yes."

"That's the Haile too. Nora, it's Crimson who has been controlling you. Making you do things you didn't want to do. It was him." Sirera puts an arm round me and rubs my right shoulder. Comforting. I thought Sirera was the real 'Queen of Mean' but in truth, she was really nice. I start to sob.

"What else does it do, minus make me a puppet?" I continue to sob, out of no where, Sirera pulls out hard boiled sugar sweets and hankies. I take the hankie but I'm not sure what to do with the sweets.

"You suck the sweets. They get rid of sore throats." She paused, then continued.

"The Haile also make you pay attention to whatever Crimson says and, at his command, makes you feel certain emotions. The lure charm was put on stronger than usual because you are already bonded with your Guardian Angel and you're a Nephil. Hailes don't really work on Nephil, but Crimson is strong and unpredictable and he made that strong enough to fool you. That mark on your arm, the rose thorns. That is also a trick. The more you wear the Haile in sleep, the worse the crankiness, anger and affection for Crimson gets. Eventually you will distant yourself from Patch. You should listen to Alaric and don't wear it at all. You can summon me without it." I pull back to look in her face. She was smiling apologetically as if to say 'I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner'.

"Anything else I should know before I go crazy?" I giggle at that pathetic excuse for a joke. Sirera laughs.

"Yeah, that Haile doesn't protect you from anything, _at all!"_ She stops her laughing.

"I can honestly say Sirera, that I like you and think you are a nice person and I much prefer your approach than your brothers." I start to laugh and so does Sirera.

"Yes, Alaric is and always has been straight to the point and will never understand how a woman feels. Trust me, I know!" She started to laugh again and leaned her head on my shoulder. "You know, I like you too, Nora. I should see you in reality. Be good friends." I countered her, although wanting the same.

"Crimson would never allow it!" Whenever I mention Crimson, there was acid in my voice. I had no feelings for him now. Nothing except and undying hate.

"He would never allow it…if you were wearing _his _Haile. However…" Sirera reaches into a back pocket of her mini shorts. She pulls out a replica of Crimsons Haile.

Except it was with amber feathers.

"Alaric told me how far gone with the charms you were. I got straight to making one for you. It has no lure charm or nothing bad. All it will do is simply reverse the process of any negative charm that is bestowed on you. With a plus side." I could hear the smile in her voice towards the end. I lean me head on hers.

"What's the plus side?" I raise the eyebrows.

"You can summon me _whenever_ you want. It will be private. Crimson also can't interfere." She lifts the amber Haile towards me and I take it. I take the red Haile off and replace it with the amber Haile. Nothing happened except I felt happier.

"The process of removing the charms takes time. You'll probably have to wait a couple of days before you're normal again." She sits back normal and looks at me. She smiles. Sirera is full of smiles I noticed. That reminded me of something. To stall, I place some stray strands of hair behind my ear.

"Sirera, I know you're trying to help and all, but aren't you meant to be Crimsons Carnet?"

"I'm Crimsons Carnet, yes. I will always love him no matter what. That doesn't mean I'll let him do wrong to others." She gave me a light dig in the arm.

"Prove it though. Prove you're his Carnet." I still wanted to know, for sure, not that I didn't trust Sirera, because I do.

"That's easy. Look at my legs. From what I know, a Carnet pair get the same markings when they find each other. Mine is gold thunder circling my knees."

She pointed down.

She was telling the truth. A circle that went behind and round the front of her knees were in the shapes of thunderbolts. Why'd did Crimson hide these?

"Simple. Crimson hates the marking and never likes showing them. He also hates the fact they're at his knees." She rolls her eyes. She acted like a regular, average girl.

"Boys!" I start to giggle. I'd just imagined Patch with the same markings. Sirera was laughing too. But she suddenly stopped. I stopped to. What was happening now?

"Nora! We haven't got much time left. I've told you all you need to know. I'll see you soon, okay?" She stood up and held both my hands.

"Of course!" I get up and hug her tight. Sirera hugged me back and started to wonder off. I did the same until…

"Nora?" I turn around. Sirera was facing me.

"Yeah?"

"Do what Alaric says. Stay away from Crimson as much as you can and don't put the Haile on. Also, keep Patch close, okay?"

"Okay! See you soon!" I wander off. Holding the red Haile and wearing my new amber Haile. I start to drift…

I'm in my room. I look at the clock to find it's 10:30Pm. I'd slept loads. I lent back in my bed, ready to go back to sleep.

There's a rustling at my window.

I shoot up with a speed I didn't know I'd had, to see a figure sitting at the end of my bed.

"Hello, Nora."

The puppeteer was in my room. Here comes the hate. Lets hope, for my sake, that my drama skills are good.

**Dun-dun-duuuuuu!**

**What do you think of Crimson now?**

**Would you let Sirera be your best friend or don't you like her with all that gold?**

**Isn't Nora in trouble now?**

**Need review to win bet and opinions please.**

**Spread the word.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	10. Love For Dead

**Hi guys and gals.**

**I have (I think) 27-8 reviews. That's more than half of 50!**

**Need more to keep my money =D**

**Have Fun. The end is near…**

**Love For Dead**

"Hello, Nora." Crimson said this as if it was the only thing that stopped me from running away. And, to be fair, it was.

"Hi, Crimson. What are you doing here?" I lean over and turn the bedside lamp on. I then quickly fumble with my hands under the covers while looking at Crimson. I was pitifully trying to put the red Haile on my left hand.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I heard…things... were happening with you in your dreams." As he said this, I put the Haile on, and immediately felt a light tugging on my brain. Why didn't I notice this feeling before? This was Crimsons way of controlling me. I tested what I would feel if I gave in. Sympathy and trust. Uh…no thank you, kooky Crimson.

"Umm, no, everything is fine." I smiled to reassure him.

"Liar." He looked at me directly in the eyes. If there was one thing I hated, it was being called a liar.

"I am not a liar." Agitation and anger clearly showed in my voice. Please don't let this give me away…

"Ok, I'll let this off. But that isn't why I came to talk to you. May I?" He lifted the corner of the duvet. He wanted to join me in bed. Oh. My. God. Someone help me. I couldn't let him know I knew everything about him. I knew he was using me and lying to me for no reason. If I reject him, he will know that I have found out something. I did the only thing that wouldn't give anything away.

"Sure." I lift the cover to invite him in. Crimson got up from the left bottom side of the bad and came over on the right side and snuggled behind me. He wrapped his big arms around me and he was mildly warm. Again I felt the tug on my mind.

"Do you like this Nora?" He was smiling even though I was facing away from him. I could hear it in his voice. Remember Nora, think positive. Think as if you love him.

"I do." I pretended a smile. On the inside I felt sick.

Then it got a whole lot worse.

Crimson snuggled his head next to mine and started to kiss my neck, my shoulder, then came back and kissed my jaw. The tugging began again. He wanted more. What was with this guy?

"Nora, please. You know _we_ want this." He began to lean forward even more. I turned towards him to look at him and tell him to stop.

But when I rolled towards him and was at the stage I was looking at the ceiling, he grabbed my wrists and slid on top of me. Oh my God, someone save me. I was about to call Sirera for help when Crimson kissed me on the lips again. I felt very sick. I hope that Patch wasn't going to _fly_ in and it would be another soap scene.

The kisses where soft, tender and caressing my skin. To go along and keep my cover, I kissed him back. Crimson broke from my lips and started to kiss downwards. He kissed my chin, neck and the hollow at the base. When Patch got close to doing this, I felt ecstatic and excited and full of love and passion. With Crimson, there was nothing. No feelings at all.

But at that moment, I became vulnerable to his mind pushing. Things _really _heated up then.

I grabbed his face and started to kiss him. With tongue. Crimsons hands left my wrists and came to my waist, pulling me closer to him. Close enough that if we were both naked, which I almost was in my pyjamas, we would be _there_ and doing, let's just say eel in the cave as the Japanese call it. I put my arms around his neck and pull myself even closer to him. The kisses became even stronger. He stopped hold me with both hands and lifted his right hand to put my leg around him, which he then did with the other. He then reached down and took his belt off. He was about to undo the button on his jeans when…

A message in the head came out of nowhere that got me to my senses.

_Nora, are you sure about this? Someone is controlling you? I will be over to see you, but not now. You're asleep and I'm guessing still mad at me. I will see you tomorrow evening to give you time to relax and think about what you're telling me, I forgive you Nora. I love you._

As this thought came in my head, this message, everything went quiet. Everything was silent. When I came back from the message, I was crying with relief.

I also noticed that Crimson had managed to undo his trouser button and was pulling my pants down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shout at him. I heard Mom coming up the stairs. Oh, hell no. I cover Crimson's protests with my hand.

"Nora, honey, what's the matter?" Mom was full of concern.

"It's okay Mom. Just texting Vee about her boyfriend, I think. She doing some crazy stuff and I thought I would…shout at her…through the phone." I was pulling an embarrassed, weird face. That was a pitiful excuse of why I was shouting.

Mom must be tired.

"Okay honey," she was laughing," it's Vee's business. Night honey."

"Night Mom!" I shout back.

When I was certain that Mom was asleep, I took my hand off Crimson's mouth and pulled my pants back up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whispered, mortified.

"I thought you wanted this Nora. I love you. You love me. Why resist?" he whispered softly. I felt a _very_ strong mental tugging.

"Because I also love another man!" I snapped back. Thank god for Sirera's Haile. No more mental control. Good thing I could feel when he tries.

"We're meant to be, you and me. I'm not letting _him_ get in our way. I want to show that I love you and will do forever." Crimson didn't put his trousers back on, and pulled me on him, holding me around the waist. My head was higher than his and I used that to my advantage.

"I don't want this Crimson. Not now, maybe another time. When I've sorted things with Patch maybe." I hold his face so he's looking at me.

"So what? You can scuttle back to him?" Anger flashed in his face.

"No, no. I will end things with Patch." Yeah right.

"Then we will be together." He kissed me on the lips.

"Yeah we will. Now can you put your pants back on?" Thank God, I managed to avoid looking. I slipped back in bed while Crimson got up and reached for his pants. I was looking at him now.

I had a naked Haza, in my room. He was like a god of beauty in front of me. It was hard not to admire him. With his eight pack, his red hair, his muscles. Any other woman would accept him without a second glance. I distracted myself from looking at _that_ by looking at his knees. There were those thunderbolt markings.

Doesn't mean I like him. Because trust me, I DON'T!

With his pants back on, he said "Nora, there's something I need to tell you." He looked down, sadness in his face. I felt the mental tugging.

"What is it?" I hold the duvet over me, as if it's the only thing protecting me from his advances.

"We can't truly be together, unless you give up your soul, and become a Haza with me." Holy…Crap!

"Give up my soul?" I knew where this was going.

"Nora, I'm going to need you to sacrifice yourself to me. I need you to give me your whole being." Does that also include virginity?

"No…no. I won't do that Crimson. I'm not giving up my life. You can throw that idea away now. It's not going to happen." I look at him with hatred in my eyes. He can find out about me knowing about him. I didn't care. Crimson grabs my shoulders.

"Oh no. Nora…what has _he_ done to you?" He? Was he talking about Patch?

"Patch? Nothing." He hasn't done anything, it's you.

"Then why don't you love me Nora? Why don't you love me like I love you?" Sadness and…oh God…tears were coming from his eyes.

"Because I love someone else!" He can handle the truth. He was toying with me.

"Patch is clouding your feelings," the tug came back and it was persistent, "you love me." The tugging by now was constant.

"Patch isn't clouding with my feelings. Yo-"I was cut off from my response.

"The only way we can be together is if you give yourself to me. Your whole being. You need to love me. And the only way to do that is…" He looks away.

"Is what?" I snap. I was tired of this charade.

"I have to kill Patch." Oh no. Don't you dare touch him you evil twit.

"No…" Crimson grabs me by the shoulders and kisses me on the forehead.

"You will be free of him, my love." He kisses me on the lips and pulls back, heading towards my window.

"Crimson, no…" I was shocked. A Haza was going to kill Patch. No… The mere thought of it made me feel lost. There was nothing for me if Patch wasn't here.

"We will be free, Nora." And like that, he was gone.

It waited a couple of minutes before I got up and took the red Haile off and threw it across the room. It hit the wall. With a huge wave of relief I sat down.

"Thank fuck for that!" I put my hand on my forehead and breathed deeply. I felt horribly sick.

First thing, I nearly had sex with Crimson. Second thing, Patch was in danger.

I dashed to the bathroom and threw up. Three times. I felt disgusting and horrible. I betrayed Patch and I let someone use me. I slumped my way back to my bed and curled up under the covers. I reached for my phone on the bedside table and texted Patch.

_Got ur message. Note, don't send mind messages. I'l explain l8r. love u. x_

I put the phone back on the bedside and feel asleep while I started to cry.

I was in the dream with amber grass and light everywhere. I turned around to look at the light. I began to sob out loud.

"Nora, is that you? What's the mat-?" she stopped mid sentence. I looked at her. Her face changed from concern to sadness.

"Oh, Nora!" Sirera ran to me and caught me as I fell from the grief. We sat there, on the dried grass and I leaned into her and sobbed out loud while she stroked my hair and spoke to me softly.

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**Isn't that sad?**

**How do you feel about Nora nearly having sex with the enemy?**

**What would you do if Crimson tried to that to you?**

**Sorry if this raised any issues!**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	11. What If

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Did you like the last chapter? Sad wasn't it?**

**I have 30 reviews for this story in total. I need 50 to win the bet. Please don't let a girl lose.**

**Have fun. The end is near…**

**What if…?**

Sirera comforted me and stayed with me for my entire dream. She was right. I have to stay friends with her. She told me everything would be okay and that I had to do something about it. I was going to tell Patch everything next time I see him.

This is in 2 hours.

I woke up at 12:30pm and I was fully awake and alert. I had bruises on my wrists from where Crimson held me and I still felt sick. There was puke all over my bed. The next four hours, I hanged around the bathroom, throwing up every so often. I told Sirera I was sick. She told me that I must actually be repulsed by him. She said it may be a way her Haile is getting rid of Crimson's charms. She apologized straight afterwards and gave me a gold bucket to puke in, which made me laugh.

Today, I was Miss Puke. I didn't know I had so much in me. Sirera said it was the Haile materialising things so there was a form the charm could come out as. I hated it. On the plus side, I got that good feeling afterwards. That was the only nice thing. Mom noticed too. Eventually, she was _sick _of me, being sick.

"Nora, have you caught a bug?" she asked at around 4:15pm. I looked at her, holding the rim of the toilet. I gave a weak smile.

"You could say that." I groaned. Another wave was coming.

"Honey, you're going to be sick again. How much have you had lately?" She was twirling her hair and stood behind me rubbing my back as I slouched.

_Sirera…a little help?_

The door bell rang.

"I'll go get that, obviously." Mom smiled and walked off. I was sick again. I couldn't help looking to see if I puked any blood. No, still looks like mashed chick peas in acid water.

"Honey?" Mom shouted from down stairs.

"Hola?" I murmured back and slouched against the toilet.

"A friend is here to see you. Should I send her up? I don't want her catching this bug." She said warily.

"It's okay, Miss Grey, I've already had this bug." My head shot up. I knew that voice.

"Mom, send her up. It's okay." I shout down the stairs. Then I threw up again. That was the sixteenth time.

"Alright, but if she goes to hospital with this, don't blame me." From what I could hear, she walked off into the kitchen. A figure was to my right.

"Nora, I'm terribly sorry. HOLY COW IN HELL! You look like crap!" Sirera came to my side and started rubbing my back. She also, like a good pal, used something gold to tie my hair back into a bun.

"I know, I haven't even looked in the mirror yet. Out of 10?" I turn from the toilet to look at her directly. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing that much gold. She was wearing mostly black. A black shirt with stuff about insects and the dark world. I looked at the tag at the back; it was Next, a British label. Mom had some stuff from them. She was also wearing dark navy jeggings and black biker boots for ladies. Mom had a similar pair.

"You really want to know? Six million." She started a suppressed laugh, and then went back to rubbing my back.

"Don't apologise, I want nothing of Crimson _in_ me. Anyway, I'm spending good quality time with the toilet. I didn't know how comfortable this is to lean on. I think I might call him Geoff. What do you think?" I started to smile and giggle.

"I think you've gone round the bend calling a toilet Geoff. I'm so sorry. I should've been there to stop him." She looked down, averting my eyes.

"It's okay. At least I know my drama skills are okay." Another wave was coming. As soon as the thought came, Sirera was rubbing my back and standing to secure my hair.

"Nora, he was so close to _raping_ you. You do realise that? It was a good thing that you became vulnerable to his mind tugging when you did. I was watching the whole thing. I know that sounds creepy, but Crimson used what power he had from blocking any other Haza from disturbing. I think he knows either about Alaric or me. Anyway, I was in his mind. He was so close to just slipping." Sirera whispered, shaking at the last remark.

"I know." I whispered back. I knew she was telling the truth. I had the bruises to prove it. "Sirera, doesn't it affect you he's doing this?"

"It's pissing me off that he's meddling with my friends. My _best_ friend in particular." Best friend? She thought of me as her best friend. I suppose it's okay to have more than one best friend.

"I do think of you as a best friend Sirera, but I wasn't talking about that. I was referring to the fact you're his Carnet. Doesn't it affect you?" I turn to face the toilet and let another puke rip.

"It does. Because of what we are, we can't help the way we feel about each other, but you know, if I could, I would break this Carnet bond." She whispered and continued to rub my back.

"Why? You love him." I whispered. It made me feel even worse to think that Sirera had to put up with Crimson for millennia's.

"I was in love with a human once. He loved me." She whispered. I heard in her voice she was on the brink of tears. I knew this story. Patch was in love with a human. But she died with age. Fallen, Angels and Nephil don't age. It was the reason that Patch was cast down in the first place.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sirera." I wiped my mouth with toilet roll and flushed. I turned to face Sirera. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"He was killed, by Crimson. Crimson killed him because he was jealous at the fact I loved someone else out of our Carnet bond, so he killed him. Most times I hate him. But I can never bring myself to kill because this stupid bond makes me love him." She whispered. I would offer to hug her, but I smelled. Really bad. So I merely just grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand. She looked up at me and smiled. I was lucky to have her. Sirera took a deep breath, cleared her tears and sighed.

"I think that's the end of your puking now. Take a shower. I'll wait for you in your room." She got up and walked out of the bathroom. I got up, my legs shaking, and put the toilet seat down and sat on it to stretch my legs. Sirera came back with a couple of towels. She looked at me, smiled and put the towels down.

"Do you need help? You've been sitting all day and I'm guessing your legs are really weak." She started to giggle to ease the sadness. I nodded and she closed the bathroom door and helped me get undressed. She pulled the shower curtain across and turned the water on. Taking my clothes, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

I got in the shower and scrubbed myself hard and thoroughly. I washed my hair 3 times with shampoo and used a lot of conditioner to get rid of the sick smell. I must've stood there for ages with the hot water running down my back because it was 5:45pm when I looked at the waterproof bathroom clock.

I got out of the shower, feeling good and refreshed. I looked for the towels and when I finally found them next to the door. I started to towel dry my hair. I was wrapping the towel around my hair and laying it up when I noticed.

Brand new clothes were set on the counter.

They were gorgeous. There was a nice looking pair of pink bra and panties in my size as well as Sirera's Next top in a light pink, with white jeggings and brown boots. Vee had a similar pair. There was also a note with lovely, neat, round writing.

_Took the liberty of getting these clothes for you. You needed them. Also, I removed all hallucination charms from the note and dream catcher. I also cleared all the bad charms from the red Haile but I couldn't remove the tracking charm. There's also another present outside, but that can wait. _

Another present outside? Wow. What could that be?

After getting changed and drying my hair in the bathroom, I headed towards my room. There was Sirera, sitting cross legged on my bed. My eyes widened.

My room was clean to perfection. Sirera smiled. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. All tops and jackets were in colour order. I went to my drawers. All clothes, again, were folded perfectly and were split to which season I would were them. Summer and spring in one draw. Winter and autumn in the next.

"You need to be organized Nora." I look at Sirera. Her blue eyes were bright matching the cheeky grin she was wearing.

"I know I do. Thank you so much, Sirera. You're the best." I look around the room, admiring it's perfection.

"Oh, I know!" She started to laugh. So did I. There was a knock on the door.

I looked at Sirera. She mouthed _Your Mom._

"Come in, Mom!" I shouted. Mom opened the door. With her was a tray of cookies, enough to feed a party and 3 glasses of milk.

"I thought we could all hang out. I'm all alone down stairs." Mom's lower lip jutted out.

"Thank you, Miss Grey. It's no problem. You can hang out with us. Have a girl time." Sirera grabbed a glass of milk and two cookies. I did the same. Mom laid down the tray and grabbed her glass and cookies which tasted pretty amazing.

"So, Sirera, what origin is that name?" Mom gave Sirera a sweet look implying no insult meant.

"My mother made it up. I suppose it's British then. I don't know why but she always said the word appealed to her." She took a bite out of her cookie.

"Britain, hey? Where about?" Mom kept her gaze on Sirera.

"Not that far from Oxford." I guess that would be where she got that accent.

"Oxford, that's expensive. Where did you meet Nora?" Mom took another cookie and started to eat it, swigging some milk in the process.

"I and my twin brother moved over here to be closer to some family _friends_. I met Nora just before the accident at the school." Sirera was really good at this drama business. I would have to ask her some tips.

"Oh, that was a poor tragedy." Mom started to nod to herself. Sirera butted in on her train of thought.

"Miss Grey, what would you do if someone you knew threatened someone you loved?" Sirera was going there…oh no. I tensed.

_Chillax Nora, I'm only doing the thing that you don't have the guts to do. Nothing is better than some motherly advice. A mother's intuition is the best._

Sirera and I looked at each other briefly before Sirera looked at Mom.

"I would do anything for him or her," giving me a quick look. "I would even kill for them." When she said it then…it clicked.

The only way to protect Patch…was to kill Crimson.

_I know, and that's something I'm going to have to deal with._

"Thank you, Miss Grey. I better be going now. Thank you for the cookies and milk. That was nice." Sirera looked at me and widened her eyes and jutted her head towards the door.

"Oh, I'll escort you out." I sounded like a maid. Ugh.

I got up and walked out with Sirera. When we reached outside in the drive, she turned and gave me an amusing look.

" 'I'll escort you out' ?" she started laughing.

"It was the only thing that I could think of that wasn't…entirely stupid." I started to laugh. "Oh, did I mention that you're really good at drama?"

"Oh, well, that's a necessity. Old Haza and Fallen have to be good liars and actors. You will know what I mean one day."

"I enjoyed…our time. It was nice having a good girl time, even if Mom was there, but you know exactly what is going to happen." I gave her a serious look.

"Like a said, I will deal with it myself and it won't be nice. Anyway, I need to go." She spread her arms for a hug. I, without hesitation, hugged her tight. She gave me a set of flashy keys and a new Nokia phone.

"I returned you friend's car. You have my number and everyone else's there. It's the same sim card so billing should be the same and as for the keys. After I've left, go into your garage. Think of it as sorry for you bad 4 hours of life." She pulled back and smiled.

"Okay. See you soon." I pulled back.

"Oh and Nora, you Mom is going out of town for 3 days the day after tomorrow. That is when it's going to happen." She was going to help me, I could see that. Sirera walked off and I turned to see if Mom was eavesdropping. Nope. I turned back to see that Sirera was gone.

I went over to the garage and opened it up. In there was a car for certain but it was under a cover, I grabbed the cover and pulled it off. My eyes widened.

It was a custom coloured black Audi R8. The new model. My smile must've been record breaking, because it was the biggest ever. I put the cover back on my new car and dashed up to my room and texted Patch with my new…Nokia 5800. Patch would be coming in a couple of minutes.

_How far r u?_

I waited for 30 seconds before I got a reply.

_Try ur window._

I turned and opened the window with lightning speed then stepped back to the door. Patch slipped through.

"Hey." He looked at me and then looked down and averted my eyes. He looked back up.

I ran up to him and kissed him with the most love and passion I had and he kissed back. I then hugged him tight and he hugged me back.

I was with my Patch again.

**Dun-dun-…awwwww!**

**What do you think of Patch and Nora being back together?**

**Opinions on Sirera.**

**What do you think of the gifts she gave?**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	12. Explanations

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Reading the reviews from the last chapter, I'm agreeing with nwallace94 (Natalie). Last chapter had a pitiful excuse of a reunion.**

**So hopefully, I will be forgiven buy starting this chapter at a point which has already happened. The same thing will happen, with a few edits, but there will be more detail.**

**I have 33 reviews. Come on guys and girls, don't let me down. I need 17 more to win the bet.**

**Have fun. The end is near…**

**Explanations**

_Try ur window._

I turned and opened the window with lightning speed and then stepped towards the door. I leaned on the door for a couple of minutes. There was a rustling outside.

Patch slipped through the window.

"Hey." He whispered. The look he gave me was full of sadness. I felt horrible at myself for even seeing this and knowing it was me who caused it. He looked down and avoided looking at me, even when I took a step towards him.

I gave up on the slow approach and just ran up to him. I hugged him tight and looked up at him. He still wouldn't look at me. I cupped his chin with my right hand and put my left behind his head and pulled him towards me. I kissed him with pure passion and love. I knew I didn't want to kiss anyone else. I pulled back to look at him but Patch stopped me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him to kiss him again. This kiss wasn't filled with passion. It was definitely just pure love and care. It was soft and calming. Patch pulled back when my heart raced.

"Are we okay?" I whisper. I look at him, waiting for him to look at me. He looked up to look in my face.

"Yeah, we're good." He pulled me over to the bed and sat up against the wall. I leaned against him. His tone was, somewhat, angry.

"What's the matter?" I look up at him. He was looking at me with a mix of opposite emotions. Love and anger.

"Nora, how would you feel if the person you cared and loved went behind your back and did something you told them not to do, resulting in arguments and separation?" He was filled with annoyance.

"Pretty miffed off. I would be very sad too." Patch raised his eyebrows.

"That's how I've been feeling for the past two days. You have no idea how angry I am at you." Patch gave me a look to say 'It's your entire fault'. It was.

"Oh, okay." I move away from him. Patch quickly put his arms around me and pulled me back so my head was resting on his chest.

"But, you also have no idea how happy and joyous I am." He kissed my hair and I heard an intake of breath.

"I'm happy too. I'm extremely happy. And also," I sit up and take his hands, "Patch, I'm so, so, so, sorry about the way I, sort of, treated you. And just so you know, I never meant what I said to you in that phone call. I was mortified with myself afterwards. You have no idea how guilty and horrible I felt. I've wanted to see you since." I kiss his hands and lean back against his chest. He starts stroking my hair.

"Then the feeling was _exactly_ mutual." He whispered. "So, what's this business about someone controlling you?" His tone was serious and angry. The thought wasn't at all appealing.

"It's a very long story. I'm going to need you to be quiet through the whole explanation, if you've got time?" I look at him.

"Nora, I always have time for you. Go ahead." He sighed and I felt the tension leave his body.

"Okay, well…" I started the explanation.

I started from the point where Patch just left my house and I saw his presents and note change. I fully explained what happened when I was in the dream but leaving out who I was talking to. I would save that till last. When it got to the part where I walked out on him, I sat up and looked at him directly so I had his full attention. At points he nodded and others his facial expression changed. It flickered between anger and pure hatred. Sometimes it went back to him being composed. I also said that a _friend _visited me in a dream and told me everything. I could tell this was acid to his ears. Then it got to the hard part…

"Last night, this guy visited me." I look away and start to blush. I also start to feel sick. I knew it was from the thought and not the Haile since Sirera said the puking would stop.

"And? What did he do?" Patch looked at me, anger pouring from his eyes.

"He snuggled up to me in bed. I tried to hide the fact I knew it was him controlling me so I did what I could to hide it. He started kissing me on the neck and when I turned to tell him to stop; he got hold of my wrists and slid on top of me. He then…he tried to…," I sighed and took a couple of deep breaths. Then I said it in one clear sentence. I was proud with myself for saying it out loud. "He tried to have sex with me. I didn't want to." I saw the scariest thing. Patch's face was the example of pure hatred. He was beyond reasoning with. He was furious.

"This guy tried to take advantage of you? He did that!" Patch growled and held onto me like I was about to get attacked.

"Yeah. I was immune from his mind tugging. I then started to think about how different he was to you when he kissed me and I became vulnerable. I didn't know what to do. He was taking his pant's off when I got your mental message. After that I came to my senses and he was nearly finished with taking my pants off. I shouted at him and Mom came up. I made up and excuse and he said some things." I was looking at him with the utmost confidence. I turned away and looked for my CD player with some of my downloaded tracks.

"What are you doing?" I looked at Patch's face and he was confused.

"I'm looking for the CD player to ease this tension. It's really uncomfortable. A _friend_ cleaned my room today though. Ah, there it is!" I got up from the bed and switched the player on. The song that came on was Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) by Muse. Vee suggested I listen to it. It was a pretty good song and ironically coincidental to the current situation. I returned to bed and wrapped my arms around Patch and leaned my head on his chest.

"So, what kind of things did this guy say?" Patch asked.

"He said that the only way we could be together truly, which I wasn't going to go with anyway, was if I gave my whole being and soul to him." The big part was coming next.

"Well, that's pointless. You'd die." He kissed my forehead as like a silent _touchwood._

"But he was going to turn me into a Haza." The bomb timer was set. 3…2…1…

"A WHAT?" Patch shouted. Mom wasn't here luckily. She went out to buy some groceries when I came back in after seeing my new car.

"That's the thing I was saving till last." I squinted to prepare for the bombardment of questions. Instead, Patch only asked one in a low, threatening voice.

"Which one?" Patch held me tighter.

"Crimson." I closed my eyes and waited for his reaction.

"The leader? Nora, I oath you, I will never let him touch you again. Where's the Haile?" Patch said it all in a rush and looked away from me to look around the room. I leaned over to the bedside and grabbed the red Haile. I held it out to him. He didn't take it. Then I saw something on his hand and remembered.

There was a pink scar of a chain pattern on the palm of his hand. It was from when he grabbed the Haile off me in my sleep.

"It's ok. All the bad stuff is gone." Patch hesitantly reached out to it and took it. He weighed it in his hand then looked at me.

"When did this happen? Who took the stuff off?"

"You remember that friend I was talking about?" Bombshell number two.

"Yeah." He extended the word to drag out the moment.

"It's Sirera. Before you say anything, she's a really good friend. I talked to her in a dream before Crimson tried to 'seal the deal'. She was the one that told me everything." Patch started to shake his head.

"Nora, how do you know if she's using you like Crimson?" He arched an eyebrow as if to prove a point.

"Because she gave me a Haile that's reversing all the charms. Why do you think I've been puking my guts out today?" I point towards the bathroom.

"Negative charm removal has to come out in some form or another. Puking isn't the nicest way but it's the fastest". He rubbed my back the same way Sirera did earlier today.

"That's what Sirera said. She was so apologetic that she bought me clothes, cleaned my room, and got me a new phone and a new car! She also visited me today and helped me clean myself up. She was very polite to Mom."

"Well, I don't trust her entirely but I'll have to thank her for looking after you briefly. Where's her Haile?" I waved my right wrist in front of him. He touched the amber Haile and a smile hinted at his lips. "There's no negative energy in this one." Hang on…

"Why didn't you say anything about 'negative energy' in the red Haile?" My mouth was wide open with shock. He could've prevented any of this from happening.

"I didn't want to worry you. Wouldn't you get frightened and paranoid everywhere you go if I told you that Haile had negative energy that was from a Fallen or Haza?" He had a fair point. "Anyway, is there any other Haza I need to know about?"

"Err, yeah. Alaric visited my dreams and said his sister would kill me if I didn't end things with Crimson. At that point I was still infatuated with him. He was very 'to the point'. Other than that, I'd say we're good." I smile.

"Nora, this isn't something to be sarcastic about." He pushed me forward so we sat facing each other. I felt guilty for saying that. There was a lot on Patch's shoulders at this moment.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said that. But me and Sirera figured out what we have to do." I lean forwards.

"Kill Crimson." Patch started to nod.

"How did you…?"

"As soon as you mentioned meeting another Haza, I went through your mind. You wouldn't know. It isn't like a Haza mind tugging. Sirera is nice to you. She seems genuine. It was smart of her to nudge your Mom's mind to get out of town in two days. You're going to need the space for what's going to happen. That lock of hair you were going to tell me about, keep it. It could be useful. I can't believe Crimson threatened to kill me to get to you. That's low." Patch crossed his arms.

"You think?" I mutter. Patch chuckles.

"Crimson will regret touching you and threatening me. I'll make sure of it."

"Um, Patch?" There was one thing I needed to do.

"Yeah?"

"Can I contact Sirera and Alaric in my dream tonight? I just thought I should ask you beforehand so you know what I'm doing." I reach for his hand and he holds mine.

"It seems like a good idea. On one condition?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" I tighten my hold on his hand.

"Let me stay with you tonight. Your Mom won't know and it isn't for quality time. I just want to protect you while you're asleep and so I can wake you if anything goes wrong." He smiles.

"It seems like a good idea." I smile.

"What are you going to ask them?" All smiles were gone. This was now official business.

"Just what's going to happen and what should I do and get more answers. There are still some things I'm confused about." I look away and think of the options and the one main question I wanted to know the answer for.

"Me too." Patch nods.

"Can I ask for one thing before we go back to the whole Haza/Haile business?" I smile. Hopefully this look adores.

"What would that be?" He returns my smile.

"Can we make up for the time we lost out on? Spend quality time with me."

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Patch's smile turned into a wide grin and I went over to Patch and hugged him tight. I pulled back and kissed him. Patch did the same.

We were together again. Like it should be.

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**Was that reunion ok?**

**Don't have a go at me for the song choice of Muse. I was listening to them at the time. :D**

**Review and spread the word.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	13. Protective Promise

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I now have 43 reviews for this story. I think last chapter got the most reviews. Goodie. I'm very pleased that you liked that reunion better.**

**Need 7 reviews c'mon guys. My brother, believe it or not is saying he 'doesn't remember' making a bet.**

**Also, Happy Independence Day, and today, I saw the Twilight Saga: Eclipse at an advanced preview in the U.K. I highly recommend you see it and ignore the reviews that say it's BAD! My Dad loves it. **

**Have Fun. The end is near…**

**Protection Promise**

"Okay, so you know what you're asking. Run through them again. I don't want you in there long." Patch was speaking in a rush. He was nervous that I was summoning two Haza into my dream. The twins. Sirera and Alaric. It would be so much easier if he believed they're helping to protect me.

"You know this isn't necessary. I'm fine with them. At least let me have quality time with them. Sirera in particular." I sway from side to side and jut my bottom lip it in pleading. I was bored and every time Patch noticed I tried to sleep, he woke me up. Patch came at 6:15pm.

It was now 10:00pm. It was obvious he was stalling. Patch rolled his eyes at this remark.

"It is very necessary, Nora. I'm taking precautions. I want you to be safe." Patch holds my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. I cross my arms and tap my foot on the floor. I was getting very annoyed. Then a mental message came to me.

From the one person this mess was about.

_Nora, why aren't you wearing my Haile?_

I can't answer back, so why is he asking me a question? Probably going to make up an answer to see me sometime soon.

_You must be upset. I will see you tomorrow._

Told you so. My face went blank…that soon? Patch saw my shock.

"Nora, what's up?" He held my chin to look at him.

I grab his hand away. "I just got a mental message from Crimson. He's sensing that I'm not wearing the Haile and he's going to visit me…tomorrow. So, unless you want me to be molested by a Haza again then I suggest you shut up and let me _sleep_!" I felt blood pool in my cheeks. I was embarrassed and shocked that I spoke to Patch like that. But I had to tell him. This was serious.

"Oh, right, well…um…sorry." Patch turns around and looks down. I walk up to him and hug him from behind.

"You don't need to apologize. I know that you're concerned. Just stay here, even cuddle with me, and protect me. Nothing else. Sirera isn't going to hurt me." I lean me head on his back and breathe in. Patch held my hands and spun round, picking me up like we just got married. One hand held me, while the other moved the duvet. Patch slid me in and he took his shirt off. He then slipped in and put his arms around me. I turn around so my cheek rested on his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Nora." There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Why'd you say that?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"It's just polite. I also actually want you to have a nice, sweet dream with your darling Sirera and Alaric." He sighed and slightly chuckled.

"It's just Sirera, and thank you. I will. Hopefully." I turn my head towards his face and kiss his jaw, then lean back into his chest and close my eyes.

_Sirera, bring your brother and meet me in the dream._

_On our way, Nora._

I went into a deep sleep.

I was in the dream. It looks like Sirera's dream realm (Is that what it's called?) but everything was hydrated as in the grass was green. What was meant to be the sky was a perfect blue. The Roman marble bench was replaced with three brown, leather recliners. I walked over and sat in the one at the middle. I waited for a couple of minutes.

"Nora!" A girl who seemed joyous shouted my name. I look over to see Sirera running to me with her brother walking behind her. I could see now, their similarities as twins. They had the same face, just with small differences. I stand up and Sirera jumps on me, giving me a bear hug. Alaric comes over and like a gentleman, offers his hand to me. I place my hand in his and he lifts it up to kiss it.

"Sirera reported back about how annoyed you were with my approach. I apologize." He bows like a gentleman. I was close to waving my hands around to tell him to stop.

"Please, don't apologize. I know the truth now anyway. I suppose I should thank you. Thank you." I do a courtesy and Alaric laughs.

"Sirera, you finally found a friend who outmatches you by miles on manners." He continued to bellow out his laughter. I look at Sirera and just roll my eyes. She merely smiles at me. I sit back down on the middle recliner. Sirera sat on my right and Alaric on my left, who flicked the lever to activate the recliner. He sank into the seat and became relaxed.

"I'm gathering, Nora, that you want to know everything." Alaric looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I do, like why the hell is he after me?" Alaric eyes widened and he looked at Sirera with shock and anger.

"You mean you didn't tell her?" His mouth gaped open.

"I couldn't then. Now is the right time." Sirera looked at me. "I'm sorry for what your about to find." Her face became sad and apologetic.

"It's ok. I'm good with this. If there's one thing that's in my life, it's weirdness and supernatural. Go on." I look between Sirera and Alaric. Sirera looked away from me, so I gathered that Alaric was going to tell me the truth.

"Crimson has been doing horrible things for millennia's. Every 10 years, he devours…," he looked away from me and looked at Sirera, who was now intent on the conversation. She nods. ", every 10 or so years, he devours a pure soul."

A pure soul? The reason that Crimson gave for 'loving me' just rang in my head.

_Because you soul is pure._

Crimson was going to devour my soul. He was going to kill me. I know from religious studies that one with no soul is forever damned and will never enter heaven or hell. They're stuck.

"Now you know the truth." Sirera whispered.

"But, why have you only started to stop it now?" I look at them. The twins. Both faces are full of sadness and guilt. Alaric looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Believe me Nora, every time we try to save them but none of them are like you."

"How aren't they like me?" I raise they eye brow. My voice was rising in volume.

"Well, one, they aren't Nephil, two, they didn't know about Angels and Fallen, three, they weren't in love with anyone else." Alaric ticked the points off on his fingers. When he was finished, he gave me a blank look.

"Oh, right, well, we're still following the plan. Right?" I look at Sirera, he face full of sadness. She was very sad in this dream. I wonder why?

"Sirera, what's wrong?" I reach out for her hand.

"Nora, I'm going to help you kill Crimson. I promise. It's just my bond playing with me that's making me upset. What do you need us to help you with?" She starts that dazzling smile. I felt calm again.

"I just need to know what's going to happen and what do I need to do? Also, Patch said something about keeping the-"

"Lock of hair. Yeah it was a good thing he told you to do that. Your Mom is going out with friends the day after tomorrow and tomorrow she's going to be busy at her work station. Go out and get a thick piece of wood. Use a knife or some tools and carve your own weapon. Get boiling water and boil the hair in it. Add a little of your own blood to the mix and spread the mixture over the weapon. It would also be a good idea to drink some of the mix. If Crimson starts to devour your soul, he'll become weak very quickly and it'll be enough for you to escape." Out of no where, a pad came and Sirera handed it to me. On it was the instructions, word for word, that Sirera had told me.

"Thanks." I smile at her then look at Alaric. He had something to say…or do.

"You're going to have to stab Crimson in the heart. To do that, you need training. Sirera? You can go." Alaric got up and so did me and Sirera. I turn to her and hug her tight.

"See you around Nora." She kisses me on the cheek and sprinted away, disappearing when she got too far away. She left before I could say anything. What's the matter with her?

"What's the matter with her?" I point in the direction that Sirera disappeared to and look at Alaric with furrows in my brow.

"That topic can be saved for later. Come." Alaric waved me in a direction away from to recliners. I walked over to an open spot with Alaric and turned around to see the recliners were gone. I turned back to look at Alaric, now holding two daggers. One gold, the other silver.

Alaric handed me the silver.

"Let's see how good you are at fighting, Nora." Alaric gave me a cocky smile.

Alaric showed me basic movements with a dagger. He materialized dummies to practise on. He told me they're as realistic as I'm going to get. We matched each other and I last for about twenty seconds without getting lethal hits. We continued for what seemed like hours. The twenty seconds was improved to five minutes.

That wasn't even with Alaric using his powers.

We began to spar with Alaric using his powers. This was difficult and tricky. I used common sense and my senses to try and predict Alaric's movements which were _very_ fast. Eventually, for what seemed like two days worth of non-stop training and sparring, I was able to fight against Alaric for ten minutes when he was using his powers. We stopped. The daggers disappeared and me and Alaric began walking together.

"What's the matter with Sirera?" I asked after about three minutes of walking in silence. I look over at Alaric. His head was down and his gaze elsewhere.

"She's afraid of what might happen to her when Crimson is gone." He looks up at me and smiles briefly before looking away.

"What's likely to happen?" I fiddle with my fingers and look around to try and find something interesting to look at.

"Well, you've heard of Aston and Samuel right? Well, Aston had two Carnets. His first one was killed by raiders. Aston forgot everything. He lost his soul and was replaced with something new. He didn't even know his own father. Aston became a boy who knew nothing. He had to be taught how to talk, walk, stand, and sit and so on. Samuel on the other hand…"

"What about Samuel?" I link my arm around Alaric's and, again like a gentlemen, he holds it in place.

"Samuel had three. The first two died of disease. First time, he just hurt a lot. He hurt so much that he didn't care for anything and became suicidal. When he found his second Carnet, the pain stopped. Then she died and he became insane. He killed so many innocent people and Fallen. When he found his third, the insanity was still there. Samuel, in the end, became a twisted, unhinged, dark person. It's a shame that Aston forgot everything after his father went insane. Aston became as bad as his father." He looked at me.

"That won't happen to Sirera." I look at him and nod. I lost the positivity and stopped.

Alaric started to cry.

"What happening?" I grab his shoulders and turn him so he was looking at me.

"I just don't want to lose her Nora. She's all I have." Tears were rolling down his cheeks and dripping off his chin and nose. He put his hand over his eyes and began to sob.

"Oh, Alaric." I hug him around the shoulders and her leans his head on my shoulders. I was literally, his shoulder to cry on and to be honest, I was happy I was here for him.

"Alaric, I'm sure she's going to be fine. Just promise me something." I push him back gently and get him to look at me. I wipe away his tears with my fingers.

"What is it?" He snivels.

"Look after Sirera as if she's the only thing that holds you to the Earth. Look after her like her Guardian after Crimson is gone."

"I promise."

"Oath it!" I hold out my hand and Alaric shakes it without hesitation. When out hands touched, a bright light appeared and wrapped around our wrists. When it receded, a bright white mark that circled our wrists like smoke was left behind.

"It's proof that we've made an oath. Nora, I promise, I will look after her but I think you should go. You've got Patch waiting remember?" Oh my God, I completely forgot.

"Yeah I do. Thanks. Oh, Alaric?" Alaric was walking away when I called him.

"Yes?"

"What's the worst that can happen to Sirera from killing Crimson?" I hold my breath.

Alaric turns around and looks at me with pleading eyes.

"She'll die."

No…no. A white light encircled me.

I woke up. I felt very warm.

I was crying.

There's a possibility that Sirera will die if I kill Crimson.

Would I risk my soul to keep her alive?

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**What do you think?**

**Sirera's life at risk. Would you not kill Crimson to save her if she was your friend?**

**Opinions on Alaric and Crimsons soul devouring.**

**Nasty Pasty.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	14. Alchemy

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I officially now can say THANK YOU to you all.**

**This story is officially on 50 reviews.**

**I won the bet :D**

**Just a shame I didn't bet on anything so I got nothing except the pride of telling my brother he was wrong!**

**Have fun. The end is near….**

**Alchemy **

Boy was I tired.

I woke up early in the morning with Patch cradling me in bed. He said that I was crying in my sleep towards the end when I woke up. No wonder? My new best friend has a possible chance of dying if I kill the guy trying to kill me! Patch left soon after I woke up, giving me a passionate kiss on the way out. I went back to sleep and for the first time, I had a normal dream, except it was a nightmare.

I dreamt that I was in a burning field and on the field were three long, sharp stakes. There was bodies on them and they were burning (in a way) without the fire. Their skin was a dark black and from what I saw, they were all people I knew. On the left was a girl with the bluest eyes, which was Sirera. That horrified me. Next to her in the middle was a man, his white wings untouched by the invisible flames. That was Alaric and that scared me.

The next one made me scream awake.

On the right was another man. He had neither wings nor eye colour. Just a voice. A screaming voice that said my name.

The screaming voice of Patch who had a sharp long stake dragged through his heart.

But today I was keeping that out of my mind. I got out of bed at around 8:30am and as I walked around my room, I couldn't help but look at the windows. I got out of bed feeling hot again like I was at the beginning of this mess. I walked up to the window where the 'gifts' were left by Crimson. I ran a finger along the sill, checking if anything I didn't know about was there. I looked at my bedside and there was the notification light flashing on my new Nokia. I switched the lock off and looked at my home screen. The picture was and animation.

An animation telling me how to carve a stake safely.

Sirera I guessed. Thinking of her got me feeling down. There was a chance that she could die if I killed Crimson. I think I will call her later and have a word with her. It will probably be the last time I will talk to her the same way.

I picked up a pair of clean jeans, a white t-shirt and a black cardigan. I then went towards my draws and put on the gorgeous brown boots that Sirera gave me. I grabbed my phone and dashed down stairs. Mom had gone out earlier. So I had the house to myself. I wasn't going to spend the morning in my house unfortunately. I was going to drive to the outskirts and buy a fresh piece of wood. I knew a friend of Vee's who lives next to a lumberjack forest. I'll drive to his.

I was nervous and happy at the same time.

I was happy because I got to finally drive my new Audi. I was nervous because I clearly remembered Crimsons little warning about seeing me today. He could make an appearance.

I shove my phone in my jean pocket and head towards the kitchen, grabbing my keys and my jacket. I needed time to think and get alert before I went out.

I go over to the cupboard and grab my favourite mug and fill it with cold water. AS I drink it, and feel the cold rush down my chest I think of today's schedule. Get some wood, go in the garage and get Dad's old construction knife, carve the stake then do the process of making the mixture. Then get Sirera. Okay sounded simple enough. I put the mug in the sink and walk to the front door, locking it behind me. Mom had a key so she would be fine.

It was now time to unveil my new car.

I opened the garage and unlocked the Audi. I slid in and looked at how luxurious it was with it's black leather seats and carbon fibre dash board. I made a little squeak. This would kill Mom if I told her I bought this. Lucky for me, I didn't.

I put the key in the ignition and start the engine. From what I heard, the engine was music to a petrol heads ears. I pull out of the driveway, smiling at the cars smoothness. Once on the road I speed off. This is the life!

I pull into the drive. I had a box with a piece of freshly cut oak. I get out of my Audi and grab the box out. I close the door with my foot and lock, putting the cover back on afterwards. I now love Sirera. That was the best car ride ever. But I had business to do. I walk over to the right side of the garage and grab the construction knife. I then grab a stool and a bucket and place them next to each other. I put my hand in my pocket to reach for my phone and place it on the work top next to me, leaving the screen permanently on for the time being. I get the oak, knife and bucket and began carving.

"Carving. How hard can it be?"

From what I remembered. It had to be me doing this. I was hating that fact now.

It took me 4 hours to carve the blumming thing. I had to have breaks often because my fingers were bleeding from the splinters and cuts I got from exposed wood. When I was finished, I bathe my hands in hot water, wincing at the feeling of the splinters. That took me an hour before the stinging stopped.

"Sirera….why'd you do this to me?" I put my hands in the air and wave them like a maniac as if 'Hello, I'm here you dumb ass'.

Now I was going to have to bleed.

On the stove was, already, a cooking pot with boiling water and the lock of hair inside. In one of my breaks, I prepared the mixture and started. This hurt more than it should. I walk over to the cooker and look at the mixture. The water was a slightly red colour from the hair and from what I could see, there was no hair left. I went to the calendar and took the pin out and head over towards the pan. I bit my lip.

And rammed the pin into my thumb. Three times.

"OW! Nora, you stupid girl. Why did you agree to this?" I shout at myself.

I hold my hand over the pan and press and fore finger and thumb together. Drops of blood came out. A lot. I could feel the blood pulse to my thumb. I hated it. I knelt next to the cooker to slow the blood flow from my thumb. After a couple of minutes I look at my thumb. It was still bleeding badly. All this from a pin. There was only one person I could talk to now who wouldn't freak. I was going to call her anyway.

"Sirera? I need your help. My thumb is dying!" I shout in the empty space of my house.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming! Towels…towels…..aha!" I grabbed a kitchen towel and dashed for the door quickly. I open the front door with one hand while keeping an eye on the towel. In the doorway, there was Sirera, looking more positive than what I saw of her last night. She was wearing a blue 'Cookie Monster' shirt with dark blue jeans and black converse. It all matches perfectly.

"Let me see the damage!" She waves her hands around and reaches for the towel. I walk over to the kitchen and continued donating blood to the mix.

"Geez Nora, I know we said give blood but we didn't mean the Nile! That's enough, give me your thumb. How many times did you puncture it and what with?" She grabs my hand and licks her thumb. I look away.

"I punctured it with a board pin and three times." She pressed her thumb to mine. I felt the throbbing more. Ugh!

"Nora. Look now. There's nothing wrong now!" She taps my shoulder and I turn my head to meet the amused eyes of Sirera. She raises her hand and points down towards my hand. I look down with reluctance.

My eyes must still be under a hallucination from Crimson. That wasn't possible. My thumb was letting out blood so much that they came out in drops but before my thumb could do anymore bleeding, it was like time reversed it self on one thing. The blood was going back into the three punctures.

"Put your thumb in the mix quickly. It will take up the blood necessary. You gave too much." She puts a hand on my shoulder and spins me round back to the mix and I plonk my thumb in. I looked at the mix and so did Sirera. The blood was easily identifiable against the Crimson hair mix. The hair mix was a very dark red, like the kind you would get from a dead person or someone who's very cold, it was almost purple. My blood mix was a rich, vibrant red like on the flag of America. The blood mix started to swirl like a whirlpool, going back into my thumb. It suddenly stopped.

"What's left is the amount of blood you need. Here's a towel." Sirera hit me in the back of the head with the towel and started a fit of laughter with me. Before I could reach the mix, Sirera had the stake and the mix.

"Alaric trained you with a dagger but you're not a genius so a stake would have to do. I must say Nora, this is very well done!" She waved the stake like a 'hello' gesture then held it still and examined it. She raised her eyebrows and it was funny seeing her change her expression.

"Took me four hours to do. Splinters and all." I hold my left hand up and show the red spots. My right hand was alright since Sirera sorted the thumb.

"Sorry. Pass me that oil brush and the mix." She holds out her hand towards the utensils that were used rarely. I lean over and grab the oil brush and place it in the pan. I hand it over to Sirera who mixes the mix one last time and fills the brush with the mix without letting it drip. Quickly, Sirera moved the brush from the pan to the stake and began to brush the mix over it.

I watched as the plain, white looking wood started to look like a professionally polished piece of wood. It was shining and all. Once it was fully brushed, Sirera place it down on a towel and walked over towards the lounge.

"Get it off your chest Nora." She sits down and I sit next to her. Sirera leans on the back, using her elbow, and leans her face on her hand. She was looking at me with an annoyed expression. I might as well tell her what I feeling.

"I'm so scared about what's going to happen to you when Crimson is gone. Alaric told me what happened to Samuel and Aston. Why did you expect ,Sirera? That I would find out that you could _die_ if Crimson does and wont have a care in the world. Well, you're wrong there." Sirera's face didn't change expression at all through my short speech. That annoyed me that she was completely selfless.

"Nora, I know what _might_ happen to me. There's also a chance that nothing will happen. I highly doubt that I'll die Nora. I've already had this lecture from Alaric." She gave a small smile at the end.

"But still? Going insane? Forgetting everything? You'd forget Alaric and me!" I felt horrible at how selfish I was being but I really did want to stay friends with Sirera. I also felt sad at the thought of her forgetting me.

"Nora, I will never forget you. After how I think of you, as _the_ best friend I've ever had. I tell you stuff that I'd never tell Alaric." Sirera leans forward, her face in shock at what I said about her forgetting me. I don't understand how she trusts me with things more than her brother.

"Like what?" I question. I was sure she was lying.

"Alaric doesn't know that I was in love with a human and that he was killed. He knows nothing about it. At all!" Oh my God! Was she serious? "Yes, I'm very serious Nora. I'd trust you with my _soul_ even though mine is elsewhere." She looks away from me leaning back into the couch.

"I never knew. You should've told me." I place a hand on her knee and she looks at me though her eyes seem distant. "Sirera? What is it?"

"Nothing. I thought I saw something." She looks back at me and smiles her dazzling smile that a celebrity would kill for. "I'm sorry. Anyway, lets talk quality. How's the car? Do you like it?"

"Like it? I _love _it! The phone is amazing too. So much more things I could do on it than my old one. The clothes you gave me were much appreciated by Patch. He also sends his thanks about looking after me although he doesn't fully trust you." I smile too. Quality time with Sirera was amazing and very good if you wanted stress relief.

"Oh, it's understandable. I'm glad he liked them and I don't mind looking after you at all although I hope he isn't mad at me about making you vomit?"

She bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, he's fine with it. He said the same thing you did about the charm getting out quicker that way." I sigh. Sirera's face was distant again.

"Sirera?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." She spoke in a rush. "Speaking of Patch, he has to be there when you kill Crimson. You still got the red Haile?" I nod. "Good. Add it top the end of the one I gave you and you'll find it can wrap around two wrists. Sleep with each other like that. Is that okay?" I nod again. What was going on?

"Sirera, what's the matter?" I grab her shoulders.

"Turn around and look into the bushes opposite the house. I have to run. I'll go through your window. I'm so sorry. Bye Nora!" She hugs me and kisses my cheek quickly and ran up the stairs. I heard a light thud and then silence. I look up at the mirror that hung on the wall. I could see the bush opposite my house. I looked closer.

There was movement. A face came through the bush.

It was a man with blood-red hair and black eyes. The thing was…they were completely black; there was no white around the edges. He was bearing his teeth.

The sharp, pointed teeth of a monster that kills.

Before I could react, he disappeared like smoke.

Crimson knows about me and Sirera. He would be going after Sirera. He would probably kill her.

I ran upstairs and into my room and quickly rummage through my bedside. I found the red Haile and put it on my left hand. I into the bathroom medical cabinet and took out a sleeping pill and split it in half. I swallowed it and quickly went to my room. I jogged on the spot for a couple of seconds to get my system going. I take of my boots and lie on the bed.

"You want to touch my friend, you got to go through me Crimson, you basterd!" I whisper to myself. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

I slip into a dream where there is lilac mist everywhere.

Crimsons realm.

**Dun-dun-duuuuu!**

**Bummer. Sirera got busted!**

**Question for this chapter- Would you go into Crimsons realm to save Sirera?**

**Review please.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**

**P.S. I probably finish Red World this week and I'll start me newly planned one next week. I'll mention it on the last chapter so if you're interested, go read it.**


	15. Revelations

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I'm really sad because I only got one review from my friend Danielle.**

**I know I won the bet and all but that isn't an excuse to stop reading and reviewing.**

**I'm dying to finish this to start my next story.**

**Have fun. The end is near….(seriously, there are only 3 chapters left!)**

**Revelations**

I was in Crimson's realm.

I tested to see if the drugs were working. I remember my Dad telling me to pinch myself to get out of a dream and so I did.

"Ow, damn it!" I rub my arm and look. There was a line where my nail was and red was starting to spread from it. That was going to leave a mark when I wake up. At least some things Crimson said were true. Thinking of him reminded me why I was here. Let's get to business.

"Crimson. Get over here. NOW!" I shout as hard as I could. This time, I wasn't afraid to let rip on what I knew. He was going to find out I know everything. He already knew that I know Sirera, possibly Alaric.

"Nora, a pleasure to see you. As always!" I turn to see the normal looking Crimson. The monster I saw was blood curling and horrifying. Maybe that was what Crimson actually looked like?

"Cut the crap. I'm not here to play happy families. Where's Sirera?" I tense and clench my hands into fists. I was prepared to hit him if he came near me. Crimson started to chuckle and shake his head, looking down. Doing that showed off the colour in his hair. The red shine.

"What's so funny?" I spit. He really made me angry. He thinks threatening Sirera is making me like him more.

"I really wish you didn't ask about her." He looks at me and puts on a face of frustration and sadness. "She's getting in the way with us. I merely…..distracted her." He gave a smirk at the end of his sentence.

"Knock it off Crimson. What did you do to her?" I shout. I'm on the end of my nerves here. I wanted to see if Sirera was ok and those drugs are probably going to put me out for a while. I try with the Haile to contact her.

_Sirera? Are you okay? What's he done to you?_

I only got the reply that scared me.

_Noraaaaa!_ She screamed in pain and anguish. She was in pain.

"CRIMSON! What have you done?" I shout out him, although his face is plain that gives me the impression that he's totally bored.

"I merely did something that will prevent her doing a majority of things. For one, she won't be able to _see_ you now." He starts to laugh.

"I can summon her with this!" I lift my right hand and show him Sirera's Haile. He looks at it and his face became a fury. Then his expression changes to amusement and starts to laugh again. "I will let you find out for yourself!"

"You twat!" I growl.

"Nora, she was getting in the way of us!" He chuckles. He's still using that card. "I put her out of the way so we can be together. That will be the last time she interferes with my _affairs_." Oh my God, Sirera was telling the truth. I caught the double meaning to _affairs_ as soon as it left the horses mouth.

Alaric and Sirera did try to help all of Crimson's victims. I also noticed how he said 'my' instead of 'our'.

"I know you don't love me. That's all a load of crap. You're after me for my soul! Sirera told me everything." I wasn't going to mention Alaric. I didn't want him in trouble. He and I made an oath for him to protect Sirera after Crimson was gone. If he was hurt, he couldn't protect her.

"Well, that changes things." He voice suddenly changed from a soft, seductive voice to a rotten, evil, rough voice. He starts to laugh and places his right hand on his forehead and looks down. Thinking of an excuse no doubt.

"I have no need for excuses, Nora. The truth is out. How about I make you a deal? You come to me quietly, no Guardian or Haza you've met, and give me your soul. I will ensure that Sirera is healthy and Patch will be left alone." Oh yeah right. When I'm dead, Crimson will be left to do whatever he wants. That and his expression gave it away. His mouth was straight and his expression serious, except his eyes. They looked like they were angled for a hidden smile.

"Liar! I'm not making any deals that come from you. I'll make a deal with you. You restore Sirera back to her healthy state and leave so me and Patch won't kill you tomorrow!" I was deadly serious.

Crimson started to laugh. Cackle sounded better. The way he laughed was _evil._

"You two, kill me? What a load of preposterous nonsense!" He used his right hand to point between me and him. He waved what I said off and continued to laugh. The mist was starting to clear and the plain got bigger, exposing the pillar of light. I saw his wings again. The true nature of what he looked like came out. My mouth gaped open and my eyes widened.

His wings weren't feathered. They were webbed, like a devil. His eyes were pure black and his teeth like a monster. Pointed and sharp. The scars on his arms opened up a little, exposing raw, red flesh.

"Don't be frightened, girl! This will be the last thing you see, but I assure you, it will be quick and pleasurable…..for me anyway!" He began to laugh, showing his sharp, white teeth. He started to edge closer to me. I thought of changing the subject. I had to get away.

Then a question I actually wanted to know came in my head.

"Why did you give me a piece of your hair?" He stopped, and his smiling stopped. His expression changed to hatred.

"I didn't give you any of my hair!" He spat at me. "Where did you find it? Where is it?" He was breathing in heavily. His chest moving up and down with his rage.

"I found it with the Haile you gave me!" I shout at him. I was confused. If he didn't give it, who did? Was it even his? "I don't have it anymore. I threw it away. I thought it was creepy." As soon as I said that, he was smiling again. He edged closer to me and I back away.

"Nora, Nora, Nora!" He shakes his head. "How stupid of you to waste such a valuable thing. I will take your soul. With or without your permission. You better breathe and think of your best times, because these few seconds are your last!" He lunged towards me.

Oh God, I'm going to die! This is it. I did as what Crimson said and thought of the best moments of my life. Patch declaring himself to me, meeting Sirera, driving the Audi, seeing Vee…..

I close my eyes. There was no way I could out run him. I waited for a couple of seconds.

Nothing. I open my eyes.

Crimson is in my face and raises his right arm to strike at me.

When a super fast, blue figure pushed him out of the way! He was so fast it was like a blur when he pushed Crimson away and I fell back. Pushed Crimson away from me, saving me in turn! The blue-winged man stood from his tensed crouch and turned to look at me.

His face was the exact replica of Crimsons.

Except his hair was a raven black, giving a blue sheen from the light, and in the light his wings were sapphire blue and with feathers. His eyes were also blue and his body structure the same. He was well muscular and wore instead of dark blue jeans, black denim, three quarter length shorts.

He also had the scars running down his arms.

I knew Crimson had a brother. I didn't know it was a twin.

I was looking at the face of Rodes.

"Nora! GO NOW!" Crimson got back up and lunged for me. Rodes got in the way and pushed him back, throwing a punch right into Crimsons face. Crimson stumbles back and all of a sudden, the fight was a blur. Only at some points they moved at normal speed. They were either throwing one over the other or doing gut punches. This went on for a couple of minutes. I was too scared to move from the ground.

The fight stopped with the super speed and went back to normal, with the last thing being Rodes knocking Crimson out with a punch to the face. I stared, eyes wide. Rodes was protecting me. Crimson buckled to the floor and didn't move. Rodes came over to me. I was in shock and didn't move although I understood what he said.

"Nora, are you alright? Nora?" He waves a hand in my face. I noticed that his voice was soft, sweet and kind. It was the kind of voice you wanted from a good friend or boyfriend. Maybe a really close brother. Rodes picked me up like a bride and started to walk off with me in his arms. He was warm and comforting.

But all this was too much. I had to get to Sirera!

_Sirera? Where are you? Sirera? SIRERA?_

No response. I fainted within a dream; the last thing I hear is the worried voice of Rodes. I feel that he started to run and lift.

I wake up and look outside. It's dark.

I look at the bedside and find a blue vial. Next to it is a small note.

_May come in use later. _

_Also, look in the second draw of your bedside. Alaric came over earlier and found you like this and told me. R_

R? Rodes!

I quickly turn around on the spot in bed. He wasn't here.

One thing's for sure, I'm not spending tonight on my own. I grab the red Haile on my right hand and took it off and put it in the bedside. I open the second draw that I barely use. Inside was the stake. Looking at it made me feel confident. I close the second draw and open the first. I grab my phone and text Patch.

_Hey, can u come ovr?_

I wait a couple of seconds_…_

_Yh, sure, wats up?_

I quickly tap the response in the touch-screen keyboard_….._

_Crimson_

It was less the 10 seconds when I got a response_…._

_On my way now x_

I waited for what seemed like twenty minutes and there was a tap on the window that I closed. I get up and open the window and go back to bad to wait for him to crawl through. Patch was in within a blink.

"Where is he?" He growled. His gaze flickered between spots. My bedroom door and around the room. He even peeked under the bed. My eyes start to water.

"He isn't here. I saw him in his realm to save Sirera. He found her with me and she ran off. Crimson followed her and I followed him into his dream realm. He tried to kill me and I told him that I knew everything." I didn't mention Rodes. He could find out later.

Patch wrapped his arms around me and began to and leaned back on the wall behind my bed. I lean on his chest.

"You want me to stay with you tonight? It's 10:00pm in the evening. Your Mom got in a couple of hours ago and is in bed her self. She won't check up on you tomorrow morning."

"Please." Patch kissed my head and I drifted asleep.

I dreamt that I was in Sirera's realm. This wasn't a dream of me talking to a Haza but a normal dream. In the distance was a figure with long, blonde hair. Sirera. I run to her and then stop. She starts to turn around to face me. I scream. I saw blood all over her chest. The scars on her arms were reopened.

And her eyes gouged out.

What Crimson said before rang in my head.

_For one, she won't be able to see you now._

He didn't mean she couldn't come and meet me. He literally meant she couldn't see me.

Crimson took away Sirera's eyes.

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**Question of the chapter – Would you thank Rodes if he saved you from Crimson and would you trust him?**

**Only three chapters left guys.**

**Keep spreading the word and reviewing.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	16. Framing The Innocent

**Hey guys and gals.**

**I'm barely getting any reviews now :(**

**Would help if you kept reading.**

**Also, a person called CC (anonymous?) asked about how to pronounce certain names.**

**Sirera – Si-ree-ra**

**Rodes = Roads**

**Have Fun. The end is near…**

**Framing The Innocent**

I just had a thought.

I've been sleeping a lot lately. I should be alert and awake. Having this much sleep was making me unbalanced in my sleeping patterns. I needed to get some exercise.

I told Patch what I just realized even though he could hear my thoughts and control them perfectly fine. His response wasn't very comforting.

"Well, Nora, you're going to be doing a load of sleeping today. Your Mom has already gone out so now what's left to do is get dressed, get the stake, get the two Hailes, go to sleep with me there and kill Crimson. Simple as!" He smirked and threw his hands up to emphasize his meaning of simple and to gesture his confusion of why I was complaining.

"You talk about it as if you love it and you've done it before. Like it's a daily chore or something!" I look at him, serious about what's going to happen today. Also, I realised something from the dream last night. "I can't even kill Crimson; it has to be his Carnet remember, unless you've forgotten the dream I had last night showing me what happened to Sirera. She's blind. Doesn't exactly help!" I sarcastically say the last bit like a punch line of a joke. I was at my last nerves. I needed to relax and a felt horrible that the only way I can do it is by bringing my newly disabled best friend into the mix. I look at Patch for some reassurance that will make me feel better.

"Well, Alaric, Sirera and, if what you say is true, Rodes are backing you on this. They must know what they're doing and probably haven't told you _that_ part yet, like the many other things they missed out." He rolled his eyes and rubbed my back like the day I was sick.

I was kneeling on my bed facing Patch and he casually leaned on the wall with his legs crossed. It was 8:30am and Mom had left to go to an apparently 'huge' meeting at work which will take all day and won't be back until the evening. Little does she know that Sirera set all that up and it's actually a meeting about nothing? They'll be spending all day figuring why this meeting was arranged. That's the kind of batty people they are.

"What time should we get this over and done with?" I tilt my head towards Patch. If anybody was a man with a plan, it's him.

"Well, you should definitely have your breakfast first. I'll get cereal for you while you get changed, brush your teeth and do whatever girls do in the morning." Patch got up and bent down to kiss me on the lips. I tilt my head up so he has easy access. "Everything will be normal again after this, I promise."

"Umm, Patch? My life has never been normal and never will be since you entered it. You've officially condemned me to a very _long_ lifetime with the worlds worst Guardian Angel who's also the worlds worst kisser and…" I stop and Patch comes over and tickles me and I burst out into laughter. I turn and face away fro him so I could get away but he grabbed my by the waist and prevented me from escaping. I couldn't stop laughing. I had a weak spot. Then a thought came to me.

This is what me and Patch would be like if we were normal people. A normal couple. We'd be laughing and playing like we are now. We'd go for walks and have dinner and shop together.

But instead we're going to kill the first Haza, its leader, Crimson. The Fallen who insists on having my soul for dinner.

Patch stopped and pulled me backwards to cuddle me from behind. He kissed my neck and looked into my face. He'd noticed I was nervous.

"There's nothing to worry about. We'll be fine," He holds my chin towards me. ", I promise." And he kissed me on the mouth again, this time making it passionate and last longer. In the time we kissed, I stored information about him in my mind. How soft his lips were. How careful the pressure was. But it also reminded me the way Jack kisses Rose on Titanic when there doing the very cheesy 'we're flying' scene. I knew that they would kill to have a kiss like this. Patch took his hands away from my waist and pulled away from our kiss. He left me in my room and went down stairs.

I walked over to my drawers and couldn't help but look through the window. Ever since the first night, I've been paranoid around the windows. I think I'll ask Mom if she can buy a blind for the window. I walk back to the drawers and flick through some old clothes as well as newly stocked ones thanks to Sirera. I noticed a very nice pair of black jeggings. I grabbed them and threw them on the bed. I dug through the other draws to find a nice shirt. I didn't want to dress flash in the dream. I needed something for easy movement. Then something caught my eye.

There was a faded grey shirt and it had white three quarter length sleeves. I picked it up from the shoulders and turned it around. On the back was a printed dark grey and purple feathered wing's. At the bottom were two words, also printed on.

_Your colour_

This was a new shirt from Sirera. It was lovely, simple and obviously custom made. I placed that on the bed and closed the drawers. I went trough my personals draw, picking out socks in the process. I open the wardrobe and pick out my black baseball boot converse and put all the collected clothes next to the bed and start to strip.

Once I had my clothes on and brushed my hair up into a ponytail, I dashed down stairs and saw Patch in the kitchen. He was waiting for me with some cornflakes cereal with what looks like chocolate flakes on it.

"You look nice. Like the shirt!" He points to my shirt and walks over, handing me the bowl of cereal and a spoon. I start to eat slowly. I speak between mouthfuls.

"Sirera custom made this for me. She's given me loads of clothes lately. Apparently I need an update!" I start to chuckle. She was right. Most of the clothes I had were old or plain.

"Well, you look perfect, new clothes or not." He smiles and slides his hands round my waist.

"I'd prefer you not to distract me while I'm eating. I'm very hungry. Also I've nearly finished. Your making me eat it quicker because of the chocolate. Why is there chocolate by the way?" I love chocolate but I don't recommend it for breakfast. Patch answers my question with one word.

"Sugar." I finished the bowl but now I feel like I might have hiccups because I ate it too quickly. Patch starts to laugh.

"That's what happens when you rush your food. Bend over, hold your breath and count to twenty. Don't look at me like that; I'm not going to do anything." He holds his hands up in surrender as I did what he said. I slowly start to feel the pressure on my chest leave. It quickly came back because of how little intake of air I've had. I let out all my air with a quick breath.

"You ready?" Patch looks at me and crosses his arms over his chest. I nod.

"Ok, let's go." Patch starts to walk off and I follow him to my room. Patch came back out of my room before I got in there and took the amber Haile off me and attached the red Haile to the end of it. He tested how long it was. Like Sirera said, it was long enough to wrap around two wrists.

I walk over to my bedside and go in my second draw and grab the stake and stop before I fully close the draw. The blue vial I got from Rodes was still there. I haven't touched it. The note that was left with it rang a bell in my head.

_May come in use later._

I grab the vial and lie on my bed with Patch.

"What's that for?" He inspects the blue vial.

"Rodes left it for me. He left a note saying it maybe useful later. I'm taking it with me just in case." Patch nods and holds out the two Hailes that are joined together. I grab one end and place my right hand along the chain. Patch does the same and with his left hand, fastened the catch. He held the stake and I held the vial. Together, we drifted asleep.

I was in the dream realm.

"Not just you this time." I turn to my right to see Patch next to me. He wasn't wearing any of the Hailes. I look at my wrist. They were both on my right wrist. That's one thing. I look at my left hand. There was the stake. I felt around my pockets for the vial. I turn to ask Patch about it's where about.

He merely just waves it in my face and puts it in his pocket. He holds out his hand for me to accept it and walk with him. I take it and we start to walk in any random direction.

Only to have a blue figure dash past us. It was so fast; it looked like a blurry mass of blue. Patch went in front of me in a defensive stance. He leaned forward and spread his arms out as if to shield me.

Something taps my back.

"Ahh! Oh my God!" I spin round quickly and back into Patch. Patch was in front of me again. I release the tension in my body, realising who it was.

It was only Rodes.

"Rodes!" I go up to him and slap him on his bare shoulder. "Don't scare me like that again!" I couldn't help being wary round him. The similarity between Crimson and his twin brother was scary. I think that no matter how much I'll come to like him, I'll never like looking at his face because the only thing I will see is _him._

"Ow! Sorry Nora!" Rodes quickly said. He straightened himself and spoke normally as if we were having an everyday conversation. "You look better."

"Yeah, but I don't exactly feel better. Oh, sorry, how rude of me! Rodes," I gesture to Patch, "this is my Guardian angel, Patch. Patch this is Rodes." And like good men, they both stepped forward and shook hands. Patch was the first to say something.

"Thank you for saving Nora last night when I wasn't there." His facial expression looked like one of a hit man. The 'just tell me who and where'.

"It's alright. Nora?" Rodes looks at me.

"Yeah?" I look right into Rodes blue eyes. They were gorgeous. So beautiful that I might get lost in them.

"You can kill Crimson. It's not just Carnets, its pure souls too." He touches my shoulder and brings it back to himself just as quickly.

"So why are all these things I've been told wrong? I was told that all the Haza are the first Fallen angels who did horrific things and are forever condemned." I look between Patch and Rodes. I wasn't sure who has the answers.

"That is something I've come to tell you about. I want both of you to hear this. I want you two to hear the truth. I think Sirera and Alaric were going to tell you but…." He trails off. I knew what he was relating to.

"So, tell us what you want us to know. I'll remember it." Patch crosses his arms and leans on his right side. I just stood there, swaying on the spot, waiting for Rodes to say what he wanted us to hear.

"I think it will be better if we walk." Rodes starts to lead us away into the direction we were heading in before. Rodes breathed in and out slowly and began.

"Crimson was an Arch Angel before this. He did all the work of removing Angels from their ranks and checking to see if Guardians were doing their job. Sirera, Alaric, Samuel, Aston and I were all Guardian Angels who refused the offer of becoming an Arch Angels because we were friends with our human. We didn't like leaving them alone. Especially Sirera." Oh no, Sirera's human lover…..he was her Guardian charge. Her human. Rodes looked at me and simply nods. "We were all working and protecting like any other day. Until Crimson was given the job to check a certain Guardian Angels human who was a pure soul. Crimson found her and saw she was dying. He arrived at the moment her soul left her body and before her Guardian could come and save her, Crimson took her soul and kept it to himself. He played with it and then, out of experimentation, devoured it. Crimson then grew stronger, became more powerful with his gifts but he also became more evil and managed to hide this from me and our friends. Even his comrades in the Arch Angel area."

"Every time Crimson was asked to check a human for a Guardian Angel and found him or her dying, he would take their soul and devour it. He found that it was pure, female souls who did the best job of making him stronger. It became his obsession. Eventually, he started to hunt for them. Alaric, Samuel and I tried to talk some sense into him. We tried to stop him but he wouldn't so the twins, Samuel, Aston and I went to the higher ranking Arch Angels and told them what was happening. Sirera was eager to get away and go back to her charge, I was too. We all were because we were worried we might go back and find them dead. We told them everything as fast as we could."

"The Head Arch Angels told us that we had to kill Crimson because back then a Fallen wasn't heard of. They guaranteed us that we would return to heaven safely, still under the Guardian Angel class. At that moment Crimson was brought in by other Arch Angels and held down. The Head Arch Angel condemned Crimson to death. At that moment, Crimson broke free of the Arch Angels and flew down towards Earth. The twins, Samuel, Aston and I followed him, making sure he didn't get anywhere near our humans and we tried to kill him."

"Little did we know, Crimson told the Arch Angels that it wasn't just him taking souls so other Arch Angels were sent down to deal with the 'culprits' of the missing souls. None of them were told that Crimson was the only one who'd done a crime. All the Arch Angel's had daggers and I was grabbed away from Crimson by the Head Arch Angel. He smiled at me and he held me by the neck, while he carved these scars into me, into us. Crimson was shouting 'Yes! Yes, they did it with me I tell you. I swear. Look at their humans if you don't believe me!'. I will never forget him shouting that. It still haunts me. All of us were given different coloured wings so we could be identify able. We were told we were cursed with the torment of being able to fly but never to reach heaven or feel again."

"We landed in a field just outside of Paris. We all distanced ourselves from Crimson immediately and I helped everyone get to their humans. All the boys had girl humans and Sirera had a boy human. When I got to mine, who lived in Florence, she was lying on the floor, her neck broken with blood around her and her soul gone. I went away from her immediately. I was in shock as you would expect if you lost Nora, Patch. Maybe even worse. I went to Sirera first. She was more connected to her human than anyone else I knew. I found her in London, cradling the broken body of her human, blood all over the floor, his eyes missing. His soul's presence lingered. Crimson killed the human over the fact that he was jealous of Sirera's love for the human and not him. All of us met up and we comforted each other after finding that all our humans were dead. Crimson merely killed them to frame us."

"Crimson found us all together a few days afterwards. Sirera was bonded to him in that instance. She couldn't take her eyes or keep away from him. Neither could Crimson. We noticed that something dramatically changed and saw the spirit marks, the 'bond marks' on their knees. For all these millennia's, we've been trapped here for doing nothing, except Crimson of course. Samuel and Aston died. It's just the four of us now. Today's the day when all this is over." Rodes spoke his side of the story like a wise man tells his tales. I look at Patch; he's captivated and shocked by the story as I am.

"So, you're basically saying, the Haza, except Crimson, did nothing wrong? You're actually good people?" I gape.

"Well, yes I suppose you could say that. We were framed." Rodes looks at me and smiles. He takes his gaze off me and looks down with a face full of sadness. Patch then asked a question.

"So where did all the tales about you guys being evil come from?" Patch comes over to me and holds my hand. He walked on my left side and looked over to Rodes.

"My guess is that those Arch Angels spread the story around like wildfire. They must have had fun from that. I've never forgiven my brother for doing that to us." He voice became angry. He still had cuts from his last fight from Crimson. "Patch?" Rodes stops and reaches into his pocket.

"Yeah?" Me and Patch turn back to look at Rodes.

Who's holding what looks like a blue Haile.

"This is for you and Nora, but you wear it. It will let you do a better job of protecting Nora. You'll know where she is, what's she's seeing etcetera." Rodes turns to me. "I've never seen Sirera so happy in our whole time on Earth since she found you. The first time she came back from seeing you, she was…buzzing. She was joyous and excited at making a good reliable friend. She was so happy that she punched Alaric for those fake death threats." Rodes started to laugh and so did I. I look at Patch. He was laughing too and had accepted the Haile and put it on.

"Thank you Rodes. This means a lot. I'll be sure to remember this." Patch raises his hand and Rodes shakes it then let's go.

"From what I know, Crimson knows about you two being here. Continue that way. Oh and Nora?" I turn around to meet the smiling face of Rodes. I nod. "Give that vial to Sirera. She'll know what to do with it."

I furrow my eyebrows. "But she can't-"

Rodes winks. I think I know what it's for now. I look at Patch who taps his jean pockets then look back to say by to Rodes.

Only he's gone.

I turn around and walk over to Patch and take his hand. We walked in silence for what seemed like a half an hour. Until Patch stops.

"Someone's here!" Patch looks around and moves around me protectively. I turn around so me and Patch are back to back.

"Boo!" Crimson was in my face. He jumped backwards and began his laughing.

"Crimson," Patch was in front of me. His stance protective and his muscles tensed, "this ends now. No more soul devouring, no more innocents dying and no more pain for the others. It's over!" I look over Patch's shoulder and see that Crimson is in his evil form, the black eyes and devils wings.

"Well Patch, you know what they say!" The way Crimson talked was like he was round the bend and that's exactly what he was. Crimson was insane. "It isn't over until the dead girl sings!" Crimson bursts into a wave of laughter. He suddenly stops and tenses, ready to spring. He runs towards me and Patch. Patch quickly kisses me on the forehead and runs towards Crimson.

Both men were running at each other.

Both men were running it a Fallen vs. Angel clash.

A fight to the death.

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**Question of the chapter – do you trust Sirera, Alaric and Rodes now the truth is out?**

**2 chapters left guys and gals.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A LOT!**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	17. Let Blood Commence

**Hey guys and gals.**

**It's the second to last chapter.**

**I'll write the last chapter today if possible too.**

**Have fun. The end has nearly reached us….**

**Let Blood Commence**

Patch and Crimson were running towards each other.

My heart was hammering. It was pounding so hard that my breath was rushed. I could feel it perfectly without putting a hand on my chest. I was frozen, not sure of what to do. Patch was running towards Crimson, leaving me behind, acting like he had it sorted. I would and can help Patch.

If I wasn't so terrified of Crimson now.

Crimson's condition became worse since last I saw him, which was last night. Black and dark red lines were coming from his eyes. They looked like veins that were surfacing and stretching from his eyes. His teeth were covered in some sort of black sludge and when he roared at Patch, the black sludge was spat all over him. The scars on his arms opened even wider and blood was dripping from them. Is this what happened when you are soul deprived or what happens if you have too many souls? Either way, Crimson was for sure, insane.

As Crimson and Patch got closer, Crimson raised his left arm and his hand was balled in to a fist. Patch leant forward and intended to ram Crimson. When they got closer, Patch reached out for Crimson.

Only to be punched in the gut by a surprised upper cut from Crimson. That melted the mental ice and I ran, screaming.

"Leave him alone!" I jump on Crimson's back and use the stake in reverse, battering his head with the handle. He was shaking from side to side, trying to get me off. I gave up on the battering approach and flipped the stake around.

And dug a line down the back of his head.

Blood came dripping heavily. I let go and rushed to Patch while Crimson screamed in agony. "You liar! You did have it! You used it, you little fucking bitch!" His hand went to the back of his head, feeling the line I etched in.

I look at Patch, crumpled to the floor, clinging to his stomach. Crimson had used great force on Patch and, also remembering he's stronger from the souls, has dealt more damage than a normal Fallen would do. I turn him over and look at his stomach, pulling his shirt up. I felt sick afterwards.

Crimson didn't punch Patch. He scraped skin of with his nails and Patch was rolling, trying to numb the pain. I look back at Crimson. He still had his hands at the back of his head and was still screaming. I had very little time. I hold Patch's face.

"Patch, listen to me, focus! This is a _dream_ realm. I don't think I can do anything but you can. I know you can!" I said in a rush of words which I hoped he paid attention to. Patch started to murmur something. I lean in to hear well.

"Elixir." Elixir? What elixir? There was something to my right.

There was a small bottle, with a silver liquid that looked like mercury. Patch reached out to it and I grabbed it for him and gave it to him. He feebly undid the cap and I turned, hearing the sound of someone running. Crimson was coming at us, me in particular. I got up and held the dagger the right way. I held it the way Alaric taught me, even though I was no match for Crimson.

Crimson lunged for me with the speed he and his brother shared, he was a blur. Crimson was right up to me.

And he punched me in the chest, knocking me back past Patch. I was totally unprepared, he was so fast. A pressure started to build on my chest and face. I felt round my heart, nothing was broken. The pressure got worse.

I wasn't breathing. My heart was going, stopping and starting. The force Crimson hit me with affected my heart making it go berserk. I gasped for air, keeping my mouth open like I hoped air would fill me anyway. I dropped the stake and leaned forward and started patting my chest hard in a perfect heart rhythm. I still wasn't breathing. I started making raspy noises due to the lack of air. I hit my chest harder. I looked up from the floor to find Patch.

His body, himself, was gone.

I stood, picking the stake up with me and continued to hit my chest for air, every now and then, I got gulps of it. I started to feel drowsy. I was dragging my feet. I look around. In the distance to my left, Crimson stood, chest heaving, rage building, and black sludge coming out of his mouth. He leaned forward and spread his wings and with a huge push, he propelled himself towards me. I just stood there, frozen. I couldn't find Patch anywhere I looked. Crimson was nearly here.

Patch dashed in front of me and pushed Crimson back, sending Crimson flying. He landed on his back and flipped a couple of times, giving the horrible cracking sound of breaking bones. I continued patting my chest and look at Patch. Black started to surround my image and I fell to the floor. My chest was heaving violently. Patch came dashing towards me, the cuts on his stomach gone, and only faint pink lines now. Patch started to hit my chest to get me breathing. My chest felt like it was on fire, as in it was _really_ hurting.

"Nora, listen to me now, drink this, your lungs…they're…," Patch panicking around me. He let out a long sigh and tilted to open bottle towards me, dripping some of the elixir in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out, it tasted disgusting, worse than infection medicine or the taste of pure Russian vodka. I knew that it would help me. So I merely swallowed.

And I fainted.

My eyes opened with a sudden alert. I sat up, not getting a rush or headache. I look around and see the screaming body of Crimson, looking over his shoulder at his wings. I feel my chest, I was breathing normally again. I look to my right and see Patch crouched over me, ready to spring when Crimson comes near.

"What are you doing?" I whisper harshly. Why wasn't Patch attacking now, when Crimson is at his weakest. I look in Patch's hand. He was holding my stake.

"The trick with Crimson, is to get him when he least expects it or in other words, at the very last moment." He looks at me in the eyes. "Don't come over until I tell you. Get ready!" Patch looks towards Crimson and so do I. Crimson is standing, his wings useless and broken. The red and black veins around his eyes have now spread all over his face. The veins are also appearing around his arms. Crimson charges, roaring as load and hard as he can. I look to Patch. "Remember what I told you." Patch kisses my forehead and tenses, ready to spring. Crimson was nearly here…almost…almost. Crimson put his hand out to grab me. I start shuffling back but Patch stops me. _Act as bait!_

Crimson touched my arm. Patch lunged smack into Crimson, knocking his breath out of him.

"Nora! The stake! Get it!" Patch yells. Crimson grabbed Patch round the neck and like a wrestler, lifted him over his head and pushed him to the floor. I winced and started to edge closer. Patch twisted his arms and grabbed Crimson's head, twisting him round so was facing him right and pushed him to the floor.

"Nora! Come here, now!" Patch shouts and points towards his shoulder. _Get him there!_ He nods to me while pinning Crimson down. Crimson was screaming in fury. The black sludge going everywhere. I run up to Patch. He was using all his strength to keep Crimson down. With all the force I had, I rammed the stake into Crimson's shoulder.

He spat out a load of black sludge. He screamed the blood curling scream from the first night I met him. I put my hands over my ears. Patch is holding the joint between the broken wings and Crimson's back. A message was pressed into my head. _Crimson isn't going to move for now, but you know what I going to do! Don't look! _I turn around and close my eyes.

Everything went quiet. I put my hands down. I was horribly mistaken. Jus because it's quiet, doesn't mean the deed is done.

Because the next thing I hear is the tearing of skin and the ripping of bones from their sockets. The bones cracked and snapped. Crimson was screaming. I turn around.

He wasn't screaming because of the pain, he was screaming because of how angry and furious he was. I look at his back to see the exposed muscles and the blood dripping from his back. Splints of bone were sticking out and Crimson was looking at me. I looked at Patch. He was holding the torn-off broken wings of Crimson. Next thing I heard wasn't good.

It was the dropping of wood on the floor.

I look to my right where Crimson….stood! I started to run away, forgetting about the stake. Patch rams into Crimson and I completely zone out. Ignoring all sounds, I kept running.

Until the one voice I wanted to hear spoke.

_Nora! What are you doing? C'mon, you're stronger than that!_

_Sirera?_

_Alive and kicking, now, I want you to go back and finish that basterd off!_

I stop, dead in my tracks, and turn around. Crimson and Patch were fighting, throwing punches and ramming each other. Patch was getting blood all over him. I started to feel sick over how much blood there was. Breathing through my mouth, I ran to the left behind stake. I picked it up and held it so it was pointing to the oblivious Crimson.

Who had Patch on the floor.

**Patch's POV**

I was very exhausted.

When Crimson got up, Nora fled. She ran. I hope she was okay, but I've fought Crimson as hard as I could, and he beat me. Even without his wings, he was powerful. But there was one thing I noticed about him.

He, generally, was weak in the soul. I wonder if I say something or fight him back, he might stop in his tracks. No, that wouldn't work. Crimson was edging closer and closer to me. I was pulling myself backwards, wanting to get away and far from him as much as possible. Crimson was possessed with Shadow. That's the evidence that he's consumed so many souls. Any regular Angel or Fallen would see this; it can't be hidden from them. On the other hand, Nephilim and humans were extremely vulnerable to a hunter like Crimson.

Crimson smiled at me, the smile was bone chilling and pure _evil._ "You failed at your job, and you know what that means? A certain little Angel is going to be a Fallen again. Everyone will know how Patch consumed the soul of his human and love out of pure greed. You can crawl back to your pathetic little Dabria then. You know, it will be a shame to kill Nora. She was such a good _kisser._" He started to laugh and grabbed me by the neck, nails digging in. Crimson raised his hand to swipe at me when all of a sudden; Crimson staggered forward and dropped me. I take a couple of desperate deep breaths and look up.

Through the chest, where the heart is, was a long, pointed edge of a stake.

**Nora's POV**

I rammed the stake as hard as I could into the back of Crimson, in the area where his heart would be.

"The only reason I let you kiss me, was because I was stupid enough to believe you!" I ram the stake into his chest, harder this time. Tears were running down my cheeks, relief that I finally did it. Patch came running around Crimson and pulled me away by the shoulders.

"Nora, get away!" Patch pulls me close and holds me tight as I hold onto him.

Like the first time I talked to Crimson, he had burst into flames. He turned around to look at me and scream one word. It was a request.

"MERCY! MERCY!" Patch and me didn't budge. We stood there as we watched Crimson turn into dust. With a huge explosion, light spread everywhere.

It was a couple of minutes before we opened our eyes.

"Is it over?" I look up to Patch.

"Yeah, yeah it is." He nods and kisses me.

We broke away from the kiss and started walking in the direction away from the explosion. Hand in hand, we looked at each other every so often, finally feeling at ease. I look at my right hand.

The red Haile was gone. My amber one was still there.

"Patch, you still got your blue Haile?" I look for his left wrist.

Patch looks down. "Yeah, I have." He looks at me and smiles. It was easy to guess why I asked.

"Well done guys!" impossible. We just…. _Relax! It's just Rodes! _Was pressed into my mind. I turn around to meet Rodes and walk over to give him a hug. He hugs me back, all bright with smiles and gestures his hand behind him. My eyes widen.

Behind Rodes was Alaric, holding the hand and guiding a blindfolded Sirera. I walk up to her. I look at Alaric who let's go and steps away. Tears started to develop up in my eyes.

"Hey, guys, this isn't funny! Don't leave me!" Sirera started to wave her hands around in front of her. I catch her left hand and hold it tight. She stops and tilts her head. "Nora?"

"Yes." I was crying. Sirera closed up the space between us and gave me a tight hug. I hug her, just as tight.

"Ugh, Nora you stink of Angel Elixir!" She starts to laugh and so does everyone. I turn and look at Alaric, who comes over and hugs me too.

I pull out of his hug and look around only to stop when I look at Rodes. He was saying something to me telepathically.

_The blue vial, give it to Sirera. It's old remnants of Angel Elixir, I thought you would use it in your battle against Crimson._

I turn to Sirera. "Sirera, wait here. I'll be back." I run over to Patch, who's already holding out the blue vial, obviously hearing the message. I take it from him and Patch winks at me. I quickly run back to Sirera and open the cap. I put the bottle next to her mouth and hold her nose closed so she can't taste it. She drinks it and her face become one of disgust. I start to giggle. I'd never seen anything so funny.

"How do you feel?" I ask. I inspect her as if to see immediate changes. Sirera is silent for a couple of seconds, and then starts to fuss around the blind fold.

"Get this thing off me NOW!" Alaric rushed to her side and with one pull, the blind fold comes off. I look at Sirera's face. Her eyelids are open, revealing the pale blue colour and the pupil of her eyes. The blue starts to deepen and becomes the rich blue I always loved. A huge smile spreads across Sirera's face.

As quickly as her smile came, it vanished.

"Nora, you look like a load of old dog crap!" I start to laugh out loud.

"Is that the first thing you can say when you get your sight back?" I put my hands on my waist, trying to not make a fuss out of me laughing fits.

"It has to be the first thing I say. Just look at you!" She gestures towards my stomach. Looking down, I noticed the black sludge from Crimson's mouth. "That's such a nice shirt too!" Sirera shakes her head.

"Well you two, we better get going. I have a Carnet to see!" Rodes shout over to us. Sirera gives me a quick hug and Alaric simply nods before they disappear behind me. I go over to join Patch and hold his hand. Rodes turns to us and smiles.

"I'm so sorry for what he's put you through. At least you two can get on with your lives now. I'll be seeing you around?" Rodes holds out his right hand and Patch shakes it. Rodes turns away and starts to walk. So do me and Patch.

This is probably the last time we'll see him. He helped us out so much and he can get on with his life now. He has a Carnet. Speaking of.

"Rodes, who's your Carnet?" I turn around. Rodes stopped and looked at me, smiling.

"Not telling you, although she lives quite close to you and was very happy with the Aston Martin I gave her a few days back!" Oh my God. Rodes just walks of, and like smoke, he disappears.

My face was one that was shocked.

Rodes Carnet was….was….VEE! Of all people, it was Vee!

Does that means she knows about me and Patch? Does she even know about Angels and Fallen? Who were acting as his parents? Vee said they bought him a car and he didn't want it so he gave it to her.

Or he just materialised it, like Sirera did with my Audi.

I look at Patch, still wide eyed, mouth hanging open.

"Nora? You ok?" He looks at me, fiddling with my fingers.

"I know who Rodes's Carnet is!" I fling my hand around us. I was very shocked about it. I might have to tell her some way or another that I know her boyfriend a little more than she does. She won't be happy with that.

"Who?" Patch looked link he was on the brink of laughing fits. Patch seemed to be finding everything funny now that Crimson was gone.

"Vee!" I look at him with the shocked face and slightly smile.

He was wearing the same expression as me.

"SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE JOKING!" He shouted. I shake my head and from what I can imagine, he was thinking wow. "Wow, well, anyway, let's forget about other people and just focus on _us_!" He pulls me towards him and kisses me. I kiss him back, tongue just touching the tip of his lips.

We walk off together, into the bright light of a lost realm.

We wake up with a start. I look at the clock; it was 12:30pm.

Me and Patch had plenty of time.

**Dun-dun-duuuu!**

**Question of chapter- Would you be a shocked as Nora was when she found out that Vee is Rodes's Carnet?**

**Last chapter after this guys.**

**Sorry if I'm making anyone cry because it's the 2****nd**** to last chapter.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	18. Feeling Better

**Hey guys and gals.**

**It's the last chapter, so I thought I'd make it a nice one.**

**I'm glad a couple of people were shocked by the revelation of Vee! I was laughing a lot! Someone kept going OMG! OMG! Haha!**

**Have fun. The end is here.**

**Feeling Better**

Me and Patch were lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling as we have been for the past hour. We'd said absolutely nothing to each other. We were enjoying our company in silence. Patch had his left arm around me, holding my hand at the shoulder, just stroking the back of it. My head was on his chest. I was listening to the steady beat of his heart. I loved the sound of _lub-dub_, the sound of a strong heart. I was afraid to say anything; this silence reminded me of an awkward silence.

Patch broke the silence for me, obviously hearing my thoughts.

"So…" Patch sighed.

"So…" I sighed.

"Crimson's gone." He said.

"Yep." I made a popping noise at the end. I was happy to be with Patch, I want to be _with_ him. I wasn't sure how to approach though.

Patch turned me over so I was facing him, and he kisses me on the lips softly. The kiss lasted little more than a second, but it made me feel warm and calm. Patch leans in for another and I pull my self toward his lips, my body sliding along his. Patch pulls back and smiles at me. It was like the first smile he gave me when I first met him, when he first sat next to me in sex education class. The smile with a promise.

Patch put his arms around my waist, holding me to him, not allowing me to get away. Who said I wanted to? I was enjoying being where I was. I slide my arms around Patch's neck and keep my face, lips in particular, next to Patch's. I press my lips against him, and Patch kisses back. Eventually, we were continually kissing. The first tongue touch came from Patch.

I felt _alive._ My body was running with electricity and sparks.

Patch groaned when I did the same back. He held me with one arm and with one fluid movement, I was suddenly under him. Patch started to kiss my neck, along my jaw line, my shoulders. I untwine my arms from his neck and grab the bottom of his shirt, running my fingers along his torso. Patch's mouth was suddenly on mine again. He held the bottom of my shirt with one hand and stroked my torso. I let out a sigh; the feel of warm skin against mine was relieving. This was bliss. I wish we did this all the time. I wanted _more._

I tug on his shirt, urging him to take it off. Patch sit's up, and pulls his shirt off with a fluid movement. It was on the floor next thing I knew. Patch was over me again, kissing me. My hands were on his back. I was feeling the area where his scars were, smiling when I feel they're not there. Patch starts to tug on my shirt, urging me to take it off.

I do.

Both of us in jeans and me in my bra, we were kissing each other where we felt comfortable. Patch stop's and looks at me in the eyes. He starts to kiss me, from my jaw all the way down, past my bra, to the start of my jeggings. I wrap my legs around him, not wanting him to leave either. I hold the button to his jeans.

Patch puts his hand on mine.

Out of breath, he shakes his head. "Not…today." He looks at me and smiles.

Also out of breath, I moan "Why…not?" I put my arms around his neck, taking my legs away from him.

Patch starts to laugh. "We just killed a Haza, both of us are a little out of our sleeping schedule and, I have a feeling, if we got there, you'd suddenly stop, not me." I frown.

"Why would I stop?" I kiss him softly, urging, wanting him to continue where we left off.

"Because you either want to be 'safe', or you won't be ready. I can guarantee though, you will be the one stopping." He kisses me back and smiles. He takes my wrists away from his neck, and stands up picking up his shirt and putting it on. He turn's to me, handing me my shirt. I cross my legs and cross my arms and I sulk. Patch places my shirt next to me, and starts laughing. "Nora, I said not today, doesn't mean not ever too." He leans over to kiss me; I turn my head to look at him and kiss him hard. He laughs again, and head for my window. I gape.

"Where are you going exactly?" I stand up. Heading to the window to stop him, he turns his head to look at me and smiles.

"I'm sorting myself out, getting back to the norm you know. You should too. It's what I'm advising." With a wink, Patch jumps from my window, looking like he's fallen down. I run up to the window and look down.

Nothing. Gone. Nada.

I walk back to my bed and grab my shirt and put it on. I look around the room to find something to do. I had three options. One, call Vee. Two, call Mom. Three, pester Patch into coming back.

I chose one.

I pick up my phone and head straight for speed dial. The phone rang four times.

"Hey, hey, heeeyyyy. Vee here!" Wow, she seemed pleasant.

"Hey, it's me." I smile down the phone, just thinking of the 'Vee and Rodes sitting in a tree…'

"Oh, hey Nora. You ok?" The pleasantness went away and was strictly friend talk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How Ro-…I mean, your friend, who's a boy?" I squint, and look around the room. How stupid was that? 'How's your friend, who's a boy?" Nora, you idiot, idiot, idiot….

"Oh yeah he's fine. The car, the Aston Martin, is amazing! I saw him just now. He said he talked to you just before he met me. Nora?" She was using her tone that means 'back off he's my man. You better not…" etcetera.

"Um, yeah I did. He seems…nice. He looks…ok!" I twisted my face into different expressions, thinking of the right things to say. I couldn't just say to him. "He's really sweet and a darling. He look's like a God and his brother doesn't (or can't) compare to him.'

"Well, Nora, I'm only going to say one thing, me and Rodes, we're tight. We are as tight as rope. So I'm going to say this as nice as I can. Don't even dare..."

"Vee, Vee, I'm not going to try and steal him off you. I have Patch, remember?" Ok, that was weird. She was telling me to back off from Rodes?

"Well, yeah I know. But just in case, ya'know? Anyway, how are you and Patch? What relationship step you on?" I heard her smiling through the phone. She obviously wanted to know if we'd 'sealed the deal' yet.

"Well, let's just say, it's getting hotter. You know? Wink wink." I smile too and twirl my hair. I wonder if the next time I see Patch, we'll get further?

"That's very cool and amazing Nora. Good sleuthing for you!" She starts laughing and I laugh too. Vee calm's down and sighs. "Well, I'm going to meet Rodes again in, like, and hour or so. I have to get ready. He apparently has something _big_ he wants to tell me." She does an excited giggle. Well, good luck with that. Trust me, you're either going to take it very badly or very well.

She's probably going to take it badly then flip around and jump on him, knowing he only wants her. I simply nod to myself.

"Well, I hope you two have a good time. Tell him I said hello."

"Yeah, I will, see you soon!" And she hangs up on me!

"Thanks!" I look at the phone and throw back on the bed. I collapse backwards on the bed. "What to do? What to do?" I look at the ceiling and ponder.

Crimson is gone. Sirera has her eyes back. Rodes is with Vee. Vee will know about Fallen and Angels today. Alaric is protecting Sirera. Patch is with me again. I got refused. Ugh!

I roll over and look through a book Mom got me a while back. Looking at these quotes and jokes about girls being better than men or a feel good joke.

_I usually look gorgeous but today's my day off._

_Do you want to talk to the man in charge or the woman who knows what's happening?_

_If the shoe fit's, buy it in every colour._

_Fridge pickers wear big knickers._

_Everyone is entitled to my opinion._

_Want a man; simply look to your couch._

I giggle. The last one was very true. The front door opened.

"Mom!" I shout.

"Yeah?" I look to the clock. It's only 2pm.

"You're early! What happened at work?" I shout down.

"Someone set up a false meeting. The nerve these days!" I heard Mom tut down stairs. I shot up from bed, grabbing my phone, and ran down stairs. Mom has her hand bag, and two chocolate bars. She hands one to me with a smile. "Nora? You look so much better. You look like a whole load of weight has been lifted of your shoulders." She's grinning by the end.

"Yeah, I feel better. Much better. Totally perfect." My phone buzzed. I grab my jacket and set of keys to my Audi and dash outside, getting into my car. Mom is looking at me through the window, with a surprised look on her face.

I look at the text I received on my phone.

_Hey Nora, come to Delphic Seaport. We're celebrating. Vee's coming too. Bring Patch with you, you didn't introduce him. Naughty_

_S_

I smile, Sirera was one of those people who texted right. Spelled everything correctly. I reverse out of the drive and speed down the road, heading towards my new group of friends.

Patch mental messages me.

_Hey, I'm going to Delphic Seaport. Got a text off Rodes. Coming? Of course you are._

I smile, and turn onto a main road. Things were normal again.

...

...

...

...

Possibly!

...

...

...

Really?

...

...

...

NAH! NO WAY!

**The End! (Might Not Be For You!)**

**Ta-da!**

**It's the end guys.**

**Question of the chapter- How would you react if your boyfriend/girlfriend stopped you advancing? Would you react like Nora?**

**Request: Keep spreading the word.**

**Preview: My next story is going to be called 'Sinister Side Of The Volturi'**

Marie Archer is a 16 year old girl living on the streets near Volterra Castle in the year 1810. Her family fortune taken from her, she scavenges for food. That is until she's taken to the Volturi for 'special purposes'. Why is she saved? What does she discover?

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**

**P.S. Tell me if you want me to re-submit this story when it's life run's out. :)**


	19. Please READ!

**Hey guys and gals.**

**Before you get excited, this isn't another chapter to 'Red World', it's actually just a mix of things.**

**So, I'll start off with thanking everybody who has read or is reading 'Red World', being my first Fan Fic, I was very pleased and very chuffed with the response I got. I also like to thank everyone who said I could do more. Leading on…..**

**I've started a new story called 'Sinister Side Of The Volturi', in the last chapter of 'Red World', it gives you a summary of it. I hope this lets you search it easily.**

**Quick way of putting it, it's about Marie Archer, 16, in the year 1810, living on the streets of Volterra. She's picked up by Dimitri and Felix, originally for a meal, until Aro see's potential, and she becomes a slave…. So on and so on…**

**And lastly some advice…**

**I got a message of 'someone', saying how they kept getting writers block when they're halfway in a story. My advice is do stories that you love a lot and have read/watched loads or are just obsessed with and could do many ideas with. When you picked your story, plan it in paragraphs, each one representing a chapter, make sure it progresses. Then begin your story.**

**What also helps is having the planning sheet out when you do your story and (if done) the previous chapter so you can link things together easily and make little mistakes.**

**That's what I do. Just saying.**

**So, yeah, there you go. Basically, thank you readers.**

**Also, you can review this by saying if the advice helped you or not.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**

**P.S. Don't forget to save your planning sheet. ;)**


	20. SEQUEL PEEK! ALERT!

**Hey guys and girls.**

**A little sneak peek at the sequel to Red World.**

**Scarlet Heart**

While driving home I let my mind wander. Crimson was gone and I could finally have a normal dream unless Sirera persisted on seeing me in the night. Mom was okay and Sirera had no effects from Crimson being killed. Vee is happy with Rodes and Patch is still being protective of me, since it's his job and all. There is something that concerns me.

I have this weird feeling, this weird hunch that me, Vee, Patch or anybody else is safe yet. I had a feeling that someone is still out there and is watching, getting ready. I was still tense.

I suppose it's because everything has happened in such a short space of time. I shuffle in my seat and try and release the tension, keeping my attention on the road.

**I know it isn't very long.**

**Have Fun!**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


End file.
